Kim Possible: The Dark Side
by King Of Anime
Summary: After her family is assasinated Kim becomes the only Senator from Earth, but she receives help from a group of Jedi, led by Ron, but the Sith wait in the wings. What is their interest in Kim? KPSW crossover. COMPLETE .
1. Chapter 1

I have been tackling with this for a while, but I feel that now is the time. Please enjoy!! KingOAnime

Kim Possible: The Dark Side- chapter one

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…

KIM POSSIBLE: THE DARK SIDE

Chapter one: The Return of the Sith

Four hundred years after the Galactic Civil War the broken Empire has once again emerged as the new as the New Republic. With many systems joining and the Sith destroyed the Jedi thrive. However unlike their earlier counterparts they fight mainly for the protection of the New Republic; not necessarily for justice.

A new system is entering the New Republic; they have slowly been showing their power and abilities. This new system is called the Global Federation, but most people simply call it Earth.

However; most of the Senate are opposed to this new comer and feel threatened by their growing strength. Believing that they will take over the New Republic, similar to the Emperor, many systems have threatened to kill the arriving Senator and his family; or even leave the New Republic.

With growing political turmoil and an old enemy slowly gaining power the fate of the galaxy rests in the hands of a small band of rogue Jedi and a teenager named Kim Possible…

* * *

_Planet Corosaunt _– Senate Landing Pad

The Earthen ship roared as it began it's descent onto the landing pad. Inside the Senator from Earth, James Possible, and his family prepare to face the Senate and be admitted into the New Republic.

Three small escort ships land nearby and six crewmen jump out and scan the area to make sure it is safe. With all the threats on the Senator's life they are taking no chances.

Suddenly the ship explodes in a huge fireball the six guards are blown off their feet. They all come running towards the fiery wreckage, but can see that no one survived.

Then a fourth escort ship lands revealing one pilot, but she throws off her helmet to reveal that she is the Senator's daughter; Kim Possible. She runs towards the wreck crying out for her Dad, Mom, and two brothers, but is stopped by the other guards who hold her back.

* * *

The attack was wildly publicized as a terrorist act, but everyone knew, especially Kim that it was an assassination. According to Earthen law if a Senator dies then his next member of his family should take command. Kim was the only one left and even though her officers begged her to leave and return to Earth, she believed as much as her father in joining Earth with the New Republic.

Kim was escorted to her room in one of the large towers for protection. She announced to the planet that she was not killed in the attack and that she would be at the Senate meeting in three days to accept being admitted into the New Republic.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we need more protection for the Senator," said a guard.

"You heard Senator Possible, she believes we have enough and she trusts only Earthlings." said another.

"Still we need the Jedi to help us."

"They won't help; the only thing they care about now is profit and fame."

"I just wish there was something we could do."

"There is," Captain of the Guard Steve Barkin said.

"What?"

"I've heard of a group of Jedi who don't follow the order."

"You mean they're rogue?" the guard looked surprised.

"Shocking isn't it? They're more like mercenaries now; doing jobs for money, but I hear that they are very reliable and very skilled."

"What about Senator Possible, she despises the Jedi."

"True, but we're in charge of protecting her; she'll have to live with the decision." Barkin scratched his chin, "Still I don't know how steep their prices are, but what choice do we have?"

"We need Jedi, the life of Senator Possible hangs in the balance; as well as the fate of our planet."

With everyone in agreement they pulled the strings and, without the Senator's knowledge, they called upon the Jedi mercenaries known as the Shadow Warriors.

After a day the Shadow Warriors arrived on their small ship, The Defiant. Seven figures appeared, but what really surprised the guards was the fact that all of them were teenagers; probably the same age as the Senator, but at least they were all human.

"Welcome Masters," Captain Barkin said as he and the rest of the guard bowed.

"Please get up we are no masters, we are simple Jedi," said the blonde-haired boy, "Allow me to introduce myself and my team. I am Ron Stoppable, this is my girlfriend Yori." The raven-haired woman walked next to him and gave a short bow smiling.

"A pleasure my lady," Barkin said.

"This is Tara, Brick, Felix, Bonnie, and our youngest member Wade." Everyone gave small bows and greeting as they mingled with the guards.

"It is an honor for you all to be here; the men will feel much better now that we have Jedi helping us."

"To tell you the truth we wanted to offer our help before you contacted us," Ron revealed, "We all were born and raised on Earth so we would like nothing more than to see our home world admitted into the Republic."

Barkin had food and drink brought and everyone had a merry time. Ron then left the party with Yori and Captain Barkin to discuss the plan.

"So far no one has made any attempts yet on the Senator's life, but there is still one more day until the meeting and we believe that they will strike tomorrow night."

"I agree, I'll need a map of the building as well as a layout of where the guards are posted." Barkin ran to fetch them as Yori leaned here head against Ron's shoulder.

"I feel so safe when I am near you Ron-san," Yori said.

"Your cold," he felt her shivering, "Here," he took off his outer robe and placed it around Yori's shoulders. She sighed and leaned in to give him a small kiss.

"I love you Ron-san," she smiled.

"And I love you my little flower," he held her close.

High above on a balcony Kim saw the two Jedi holding each other. She grit her teeth and began to huff and puff. "Jedi…I hate Jedi."

* * *

The morning was sunny and peaceful; except for the constant humming of hover cars everywhere. Ron and his Jedi team did a sweep of the building and lightly walked around to see where everything was.

Ron was walking through a small outdoor garden when he saw Senator Kim picking some flowers and smelling them. She hadn't noticed Ron and he walked up to her and said, "I don't think it's safe for you to be outside Senator."

In a flash she shot up and gave him an evil glare before replied, "I am quite capable of taking care of myself. The only reason you were called is because my guards felt better knowing that Jedi were watching there backs; now if you'll excuse me."

She began walking off, but Ron followed her like a dog. She knew she was being followed, continued walking. Then she began sprinting, so did Ron, followed by running, so did Ron.

She turned a corner and as soon as Ron turned it she was gone. He looked around and smiled admiring her stealth, but he used his force pull to grab her. She was on the ceiling above him and soon began struggling against the invisible force.

As soon as he let her go he began laughing, "I'm sorry Senator, but anyone could have found you." Kim's face turned red and she began storming off in frustration.

"You Jedi are all alike, you think your better than everyone," she spat.

"Wait Senator, I meant no disrespect I was only having fun. I think you have very good skills; you could be a very formidable warrior if you wanted to."

Kim stopped and turned on the balls of her heels, "Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Of course Senator, I don't lie." He gave her a smile, which made her smile too.

"I'm sorry Master Jedi; it's just I have a lot on my mind and I'm very stressed right now."

"I would be too, but I feel that there is more bothering you than just the threats; do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Are you a therapist too?"

"No, just a good listener who likes to hear people's problems."

Nodding the two sat down on a bench and began conversing.

"Ever since I was little my father would take my family all over the galaxy. Since we weren't part of the New Republic we were more like tourists than diplomats. Then he took us to the Jedi Order on Yavin 4. It was a magnificent place, but I got the feeling that we were not wanted. Every Jedi I looked at gave me disgusted looks and even whispered and mumbled under their breath. The truth was they hated us; they hated me. After that I hated all Jedi; I thought they were nothing, but a bunch of second-rate thugs who fought only for themselves." Tears began to roll down Kim's face.

"That's one of the reasons my friends and I left the Order to do things our way."

"I'm sorry Master Jedi, I have no right to judge you before I've even known you," she got up to leave, but Ron held her fast.

"Please, don't go Senator, and call me Ron I don't like being called Master Jedi," he gave her a reassuring smile, "We're here to protect you; I promise that nothing bad will happen to you. I'll keep you safe Miss Possible."

Kim returned the smile giving him a hug, "Thank you Ron, and since we're on a first name basis call me Kim."

"Deal…Kim," Ron let her leave waving her goodbye.

She waved back, but right before she disappeared she said, "May the Force be with you Ron," then she was gone.

"And also with you…Kim Possible."

* * *

Night fell on Corosaunt; the Jedi and the guards were cautious. They knew someone would try to kill the Senator, but no one knew who; or when.

Ron gathered the Jedi together, "Alright guys here's the plan: Yori and I'll will stay on the sixth floor, next to the Senator's room. Brick and Bonnie, you two will cover the grounds."

"But I want to be with Brick," Tara pouted.

"Sorry Tara, he's all mine," Bonnie grinned.

"Focus people," Tara shot her tongue out at Bonnie who just fluffed her hair in triumph. "Felix, you and Tara will be on the roof; and Wade take the Defiant and encircle this block; scan the area and report anything suspicious. Good luck everyone and may the Force be with you."

"You too," they all said as they dissipated to their designated area. Ron and Yori called in and reported to Barkin.

"Captain, my team and I are in place; are your men ready?"

The image of Barkin answered, "We are ready for anything Master Jedi." Ron had tried to tell him to call him Ron, but Barkin like to keep everything as professional as possible.

"Good stay vigilant; they are close." Ron and stood outside of Kim's room where she slept with scanners surrounding her incase of any intruders.

"I saw you talking to the Senator earlier today; anything interesting?" Yori asked.

"She was just stressed and needed someone to talk to; besides I find people trust you better if they get to know you."

"Do you think she trusts us?"

"I think she trusts us enough to keep her alive, but I also feel some doubt within her. Her family was assassinated, she has become the Senator to an entire planet, and now someone is trying to kill her. I think she has the right for some doubt."

"I just want this to end quickly and with the least amount of damage." Yori kept her hands on her twin lightsabers.

"Me too Yori, me too"

* * *

Inside the bedroom Kim sleeps not hearing the small laser-cutting tool that is being used to cut through the window. Once cut the dark figure pulls the glass away and throws a small disc into the room. As soon as it hits the ground it begins to spark and it quickly shorts the scanners, disabling them.

The figure then steps in and slowly approaches Kim's sleeping form. He then pulls out a small knife and brings it closer to her neck, but suddenly the door bursts open and Ron and Yori spring into action knocking the man back, causing him to drop his knife. Kim woke up and left the room with some guards as Yori and Ron kept him at bay; the pop-hiss of their lightsabers illuminating the darkened room.

"Stay where you are," Ron ordered, but the man then pressed a button on his wrist and a small explosion blasts the room knocking the two Jedi down. The assassin then jumps out of the window and lands onto his small ship.

Ron quickly jumps out and on top of the ship as it speeds away.

"Everyone to the Defiant the assassin is fleeing in a small Tiranian-class ship," Yori said on the communicator.

"Where's Ron?" Wade asked.

"He's right behind him Wade." To be continued…

* * *

Please review and I will have the next chapter for Titans Academy soon! KingOAnime 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who have read my story so far. I would also like to thank Trombe, Meca Vegeta, and Sacred White Phoenix for their reviews. Please enjoy!!! KingOAnime

Kim Possible: The Dark Side- chapter two

Ron held onto the fleeing ship for dear life knowing that one slip would send him hurtling to his doom. The would-be assassin swerved the ship back and forth, trying to shake the Jedi off.

"Pull over you!" Ron demanded.

"Or what?" the man replied not looking back.

"Or I'll…" it just occurred to him that he had no plan. He just jumped on a speeding ship with no idea on how to stop it.

"No reply? Fine then I'll answer for you!!!!" The assassin made a sharp left turn, which had Ron grasping at any nook or crevice in the hull to grab at.

Looking up Ron's eyes widened when he saw the flashing sign: **SUPER FAST CARWASH!!!!** FLY THROUGH AND SEE YOUR HOVERCRAFT SHINE!!!

"Oh boy, this is not good." Ron braced himself as the assassin flew straight into the carwash. Immediately Ron was pelting with soap and water that threatened to make him lose his grip, but he held on. Next came the industrial drier; a huge gust of air blew across the hover car. Ron's face flapped like a kite due to the windy breeze, but still he held firm.

Finally Ron breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he had made it through and happily boasted, "HA!! You aren't going to get rid of me; just give up and I'll make sure you are properly trie…"

His voice was interrupted by a booming electronic-like voice that said, "PREPARING TO ADMINISTER HOT WAX."

"Oh crap," Ron's face sank and he decided he had no choice. Using the force he created a bubble around himself. When the hot wax fell onto the ship Ron's force shield protected him from any serious injuries.

After all that you'd think any sane man would give up, but this assassin was anything but sane.

"It appears you have me beat Jedi, but maybe if I try this?" In a flash he turns the ship upside down, which startles Ron, who has no time to recover. He tried grabbing at other pieces of the ship, but the hot wax made the surface too slipper to hold onto and he quickly slips off.

The assassin laughs as he watches the Jedi plummet to his death and beats a hasty retreat to his hideout. Ron continues to fall the wind blowing at his face, he knew even a Jedi couldn't survive a fall this high and prepared for a splat, but he fell on something hard, which appeared almost out of nowhere.

Ron opened his eyes, which he had closed to prepare the fall, and realized that a ship had caught him, but not just any ship the Defiant.

"Gotcha!" Wade cheered.

"Are you alright Ron-san?" Yori's concerned voice called over the intercom.

"I am now that you're here; thanks for catching me guys," Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"The last thing we need is for you to be a flat Jedi," Bonnie retorted.

"Thanks for your concern Bon Bon," Ron replied sarcastically, "But back to business Wade, follow that ship."

"Right away," Wade replied as he began trailing the ship.

* * *

The assassin was confident that he had disposed of the Jedi and made his way to the industrial district where he landed outside of an abandoned factory. Inside the small structure was a computer; the man punches some buttons and the image of a cloaked man manifests in front of him.

"Was the mission successful?" the hologram asked in a scratchy voice.

"Not…entirely," the assassin droned out, "There were certain complications."

"You didn't kill the senator?!" the man's voice rose.

"You didn't tell me Jedi would be there," the assassin replied.

"Jedi?" the man questioned.

"Yes, two of which I saw; I don't know how many there were all together."

"This is unexpected, but no matter. I will deal with them soon enough."

"What do you want me to do?" asked the assassin.

"Assemble your mercenaries; you will strike after the Senate meeting is over," the man's image disappeared.

The assassin began typing random keys on the keypad when he heard a familiar voice, "Remember me?"

The man turned to see Ron and the rest of the Jedi team; their lightsabers humming.

"I will not forgive you for hurt Ron-san," Yori spat.

"You're in big trouble now buddy; prepare to face my awesome Jedi skills!" Ron began twirling his lightsaber attempting to look impressive, but as soon as he was finished his pants fell to the ground, "Awww man!"

Yori rolled her eyes, "How many time have I told you not to twirl your lightsaber? This is at least the fortieth time you've lost your pants," she lectured.

"But I thought I was getting pretty good," Ron replied as he retied his pants.

"Stop pushing!" Bonnie shouted at Tara.

"You, you're too close to me and Brick," she replied.

"Ladies please, can't we discuss this later?' Brick asked as he tried to calm them down.

"Stay out of this!" they both yelled.

The assassin didn't know whether to be afraid or laugh. He had never seen Jedi act like this before. One was clumsy and two were too busy fighting over a boy to pay attention to him.

Taking this opportunity he pulls out his dual blasters and begins firing, but in a flash all the Jedi stop arguing and deflected the blasts until two knocked the blasters out of the assassin's hands. He attempted to flee, but was stopped by Felix and Yori; their lightsabers illuminating his face.

"Alright, alright I give up; no point in fighting Jedi."

"Tell us your name," Ron demanded.

"Ed Lipsky, but my code name is Motor Ed," the man then began playing an air guitar wailing out incoherent words

"Why were you trying to kill the senator?"

"It was just a job, nothing personal."

"Then tell us who hired you," Felix said.

"Well that's a problem; I don't…quite...know."

"You're telling us that you were hired to kill a senator, and anyone who saw you, and you don't even know what they look like!" Ron yelled.

"Hey! They paid me good credits; I only saw them in person once."

"Where?"

"At some local bar; there were two of them. They picked the darkest part of the joint and kept their faces covered with black hoods," Motor Ed explained.

"Can you tell us anything about them; at all?" Ron pleaded.

"Well I know one was a guy and the other a girl. The man claimed his name was Drakken and his partner was called Shego, but they sounded like code-names to me. They paid me in full and offered a bonus if I got the job done; then they left without a word."

"Is there anything else?" Ron asked.

"N…No I think that's everything," but Ron began probing his mind and sensed something.

"You're lying Ed, I can feel that there is something that you're leaving out; what is it?" he activated his lightsaber, bringing it very close to Ed's face.

Motor Ed gave a nervous gulp and finally cracked, "Okay! They said incase I didn't succeed I, and several other mercenaries, are to ambush the Senator's ship in the Beta quadrant when she returns to Earth."

After the Senatorial meeting Kim claimed that she would return to Earth and celebrate the news with her friends and mourn the death of her family. The Beta quadrant was in between and was far enough for no Earth or Republic forces to intervene.

"You have given us much information; we thank you for that," Wade bowed.

"Unfortunately now…you have to DIE!!!!" Bonnie cried out as she activated her green lightsaber and hurled it down towards Ed, but right at the last second she stopped.

Ed was crying like a baby, but stopped when he heard laughter. All the Jedi were laughing uncontrollably at Ed's screams.

"Gotcha!" they all yelled laughing out loud. Ed gave out a small giggle, but then completely fainted, falling to the ground with a THUMP!

"Oops, I guess we were too hard on him," Brick smiled.

"Let's go put this joker in jail; after that we'll head back to see how Senator Kim is doing," Ron said.

"What about those mercenaries that are supposed to ambush her?" asked Felix.

"We'll give them a little surprise of our own," Ron smiled deviously.

* * *

Kim paced anxiously, waiting for the Jedi to return. She wanted to know what happened; and if her life was still in danger.

"Senator please, you must get some rest for the meeting tomorrow," a guard pleaded, but Kim continued her back and forth pacing.

"It's no use, she'll keep walking around until the Jedi get back…if they get back," the other replied.

"They will get back!" Kim snapped, which surprised everyone; even her.

"I meant no disrespect Senator, please forgive me," the man apologized.

"It's quite alright," Kim had no idea why she was so flustered. For some odd reason she was genuinely worried for the Jedi, but especially for Ron. She couldn't quite understand why she kept thinking about him. She's only known him for a day, maybe less than a day and already she feared for his life; what was wrong with her?

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her room. The doors slid open to reveal Ron and the rest of the Jedi.

"Welcome back everyone!" she exclaimed giving a very low bow, "What happened?"

"We caught him; he'll never harm you again, but it appears that we have more players in this game. We don't know who is trying to kill you, but we know what their next move is so for now you are quite safe," Ron explained.

"Now that you know they are safe can you please go to sleep Miss Possible?" begged the guards.

"Yes, I will sleep, but I request that a Jedi watch over me."

"Alright then, I take first watch," Ron said, "We'll rotate ever two hours."

"I'll look for anything on a Drakken or Shego on the Defiant's database," Wade suggested.

"Good thinking, the rest of you get some rest; we have a big day tomorrow."

As the Jedi departed Yori leaned up and gave Ron a small, but deliberate kiss, making sure Kim sees it. After that she leaves, Ron turns to walk, but is stopped by Kim's soft voice.

"Wait, please tell me what happened," she asked.

"Don't you think you should sleep Kim?"

"After you tell me the story," she agreed.

Ron sat next to her and began telling her the whole tale from top to bottom. He even told her about losing his pants. She listened like a hawk, the words making her gasp and laugh, but most importantly they made her smile.

After finishing he got up to leave, "I'll be right outside the door Kim, No one will hurt you as long as I'm here," he assured her.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," she said goodnight and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

On the other side of the planet two cloaked figures walked the empty streets of the city, "It appears you can't rely on anyone, even family," the man said.

"That Ed was a buffoon, I had no belief in him at all," the woman replied.

"Still at least we are breaking through the barriers. We just need to keep pushing her until she follows us."

"What about those Jedi that protect her?" the woman asked.

"We will deal with them soon enough, they are rogues and have no real knowledge of the force; you could take on all of them," the man grinned.

"Is that a suggestion, or an order?"

"Merely a thought my apprentice."

The woman gritted her teeth at that word, "I told you I am not your apprentice; got that blue-boy!?" she shouted.

"Yes, yes I get it Shego, no need to yell about it; I was only trying to sound more Sith-like."

"Well don't you aren't a very good Sith lord to begin with. I'm surprised we've even gotten this far on your idea."

"At least I have an idea, all you do is fight and complain," this angered Shego and in one quick motion she began firing plasma bursts from her hands at Drakken's feet.

Drakken jumped up and down trying to avoid the blasts, "Get back here you cretin!" Shego called.

"Please Shego; can't we talk about this?" he cried out still running from her.

"I'll talk, when your space dust!" she continued pursuing him making sure not to seriously harm him. She hated to admit it, but she knew that his plans might seem weird; they always worked in the end.

* * *

Morning rays hit Kim's face as she gave a big yawn stretching out her arms as if reaching to grab the sunlight.

She quickly got dressed in an elegant dress to wear for the Senate meeting. This was the day, her stomach was full of butterflies, but she was confident. As she left her room she met Brick, who was watching the door.

"Good morning Kim," he bowed.

Good morning," she replied, "Have you seen Ron?"

Brick thought for a moment and then said, "I believe he is on the Defiant doing some training."

"Thank you very much," she turned top leave, but was called again by Brick.

"Oh, one more thing; if you should encounter Tara or Bonnie, you never saw me."

"I understand, they seem to like you very much," she winked playfully.

"They both fight over me all the time, ever since we were orphans they have been rivals. I care for them very much, but I don't want them losing focus because of me."

"I don't know what to say; I've never really had first-hand experience, but I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

With that she left and made her way to the main hanger where the Defiant sat. She walked in and found the cockpit where Wade was staring into a computer.

Hearing the footsteps he turned and greeted Kim.

"Hello Wade, I'm looking for Ron I was told that he would be here training?" she asked.

"Yes, you go straight down, take a right at the first turn, and go on down until you hit the mess hall; the door is on your left," he explained.

She thanked him and navigated her way until she ran into the mess hall; just as Wade said. Sitting at one of the tables Felix was eating what appeared to be cereal.

"Oh, hello Miss Possible, how was your sleep?" he asked in a kind voice.

"I'm fine Felix, I'm just looking for the training room?"

Felix pointed at the door and stood up to help her. Kim had not noticed the two robotic legs he had in place on his real ones.

"How did that happen?" she couldn't help, but ask.

"I was born with bad legs so the doctors cut them off and gave me these. They don't improve my looks, but they do help me fight," he smiled.

Felix offered his hand which Kim took as he led her to the training room. Inside Kim saw Ron practicing his lightsaber skills with holographic opponents.

Kim was amazed by his abilities and was wondering if the story of him losing his pants was true. Ron stopped when he saw the two spectators and ordered holograms to stop.

"You are amazing Ron," Kim complimented.

"Why thank you Kim, I try to stay at the top of my game," he tried to sound macho, but his voice soon fell to his normal geeky sounding voice.

Felix left the two alone and returned to his meal. The two teens sat on a bench and began chitchatting.

"I came by to ask you for something," she said rubbing her hands.

"I know that your mission was to protect me until the meeting, but I was hoping that you and the others could escort me to the meeting and maybe even be present for it. Then I was going to return home and I was hoping you could join me to celebrate?" she asked nervously.

"Kim, I would be happy to; I'll need to consult my team, but I'm sure they'll all be for it," he gave her a half crooked smile revealing his innocent nature.

"Oh I'm so happy Ron!!!" she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug; which he returned, but was quickly interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Looking up they saw Yori, her arms folded like a mother," Ron and I have training together Possible-san," she said coldly.

"Oh, well I guess I'll leave you two alone then; I'll see you later," she waved goodbye, but stopped when she saw Yori's icy stare.

Kim disappeared and Yori's face began to fade away any emotion, but inside her anger boiled and her worst fears had been realized; she had competition.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Next chapter coming soon, please review. I hope you enjoyed it!! KingOAnime


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy my story! Please review!!! KingOAnime

Kim Possible: The Dark Side-

* * *

"Shall we begin?" Yori said activating her twin lightsabers. 

"I think you might find me a little tougher than last time," Ron grinned activating his own lightsaber.

"Arrogance already shows your weakness," Yori explained, "Don't let your enemy get sense of it."

"Okay," Ron replied; Yori may have been a strict teacher, but she was very good with a lightsaber, so he listened well.

"Come and get me," with that Ron charged at her, his lightsaber coming down on Yori's head.

Yori had already anticipated it and blocked it easily. She counterattacked with her other lightsaber, but Ron back flipped to avoid it.

In the midst of their spar Yori decided to start a conversation, not just because it was good practice, but also because she had a lot on her mind.

"Ron-san, what did Ms. Possible want?" she asked, refering to a few moments ago.

"She invited us to join her at the Senate meeting," he dodged a double slash, "I said I would discuss it with everyone else."

"You seem to be getting very close to Possible-san," Yori ducked and then side stepped Ron's thrusts.

"What do you mean? We're just good friends, I've only known her for two days."

"That's what's bothering me; you hardly know her, and she's a client."

"Why are you so quick to judge? Kim is a very nice person and besides she's not like the others; she genuinely likes us; at least now she does."

"I don't trust her Ron-san," Yori hurled one of her lightsabers at Ron, but her flipped over it.

"Are you jealous Yori?" Ron insinuated.

"Of course not, why would I be jealous?" she hid her face from Ron to cover her embarrasment.

"You've been giving Kim the cold shoulder ever since we got here and now whenever I get close to her you try to pry us apart; face it Yori you're afraid of Kim," Ron's words echoed in Yori's head. Her emotions rose and soon her anger and frustration surfaced.

Yori grabbed at her lost saber and began getting more aggressive. Ron hadn't seen her fight like this before; and it scared him. Yori's anger rose even more as she began screaming and flailing like a madwoman. Her two purple lightsabers slashing through everything that wasn't bolted down. Ron attempted to stop her, but she could hear him.

Finally she knocked him of his feet, his lightsaber too far out of reach, and Yori hovering over him; two purple beams angled just inches away from his neck.

Yori snapped out of it and shook her head slightly. Realizing what she had done she collapsed on her knees, tears falling down her cheeks.

Ron went over and enveloped her in a big hug, his warm hands caressing her raven hair.

"I'm sorry Ron-san…I…It's just that I love you so much and I don't want to lose you to anyone," she sobbed.

"Yori, I love you too much to leave you. No one, not even Kim, can come between us; we're just friends." He cupped her face in his hand; his fingers wiped away the last tears and gazing into her hazel eyes and gently kissed her soft lips.

Yori felt his love for her flowing in them, the force connecting them. This was all the proof she needed. With that they continued their training leaving, everything else behind.

* * *

Later that day Kim was in her shuttle preparing to leave. Behind her, much to her happiness the Jedi came in individual escort ships. Ron had discussed it with the team and they all were for it; even Yori. 

Yori felt much better after hearing Ron. She was fully confident that she and Ron would be together forever and her cold attitude towards Kim quickly faded. As the ships soared over the city they all remained in contact with each other.

_"Ron, what about the other mercenaries who were ordered to attack Kim after the meeting?"_ Brick asked.

_"Don't worry Wade used a voice buffering system to mimic Ed's voice. Right about now they should be in position to attack a Republic Starship; they will be in so much trouble," _Ron chuckled at the thought.

* * *

All they way in the Omega quadrant two-dozen mercenaries wait in their ships. They were told by Ed to wait for a large starship; that would be Senator's personal craft. 

Suddenly the very ship came out of light speed and the band of thugs attacked without hesitation. Unfortunately the starship was a Republic battleship with full crew and weapons. The mercenaries realized they were outgunned, and outmanned, and quietly surrendered.

"Good job men, inform Corosaunt of our new cargo," the captain beamed.

"Yes, sir," the private responded, but suddenly a large BOOM! was heard and the entire ship rocked and rolled.

"What was that!?" the captain exclaimed.

"SIR! We have a problem," the private pointed outside the window.

"Dear Go…," but that was all the captain could say before the entire ship exploded; leaving nothing, but debris and the remains of the crew.

* * *

Kim's shuttle landed softly as ambassadors and delegates welcomed Kim and her guests. Ron and the others kept a sharp eye out; even though Kim was here there was no telling what could happen. 

After making their way to the Senate they sat in the large seat, which was shaped like a large disk. Kim sat with Captain Barkin on one side while the Jedi sat on the other. Ron sat in between Kim and Yori to satisfy both of their requests. Ron smiled and felt Kim's hand grab his and squeeze it.

"You'll be fine Kim, don't be nervous," Ron assured her.

Kim cracked a smile and waited for the meeting to start. The Supreme Chancellor drabbled on for a few minutes about the honors and stuff, but finally introduced Kim who stood to a thunderous applause.

All the Jedi were very happy, but still stayed vigilant waiting for something to happen. Luckily nothing happened, the meeting ended an hour later and several delegates greeted the new Senator wishing long life and also their regrets for her family's death.

Kim shook hands with everyone until she got to the Supreme Chancellor who almost looked liked an old grandpa.

"Welcome Miss Possible! I am very excited that Earth is finally a member of the New Senate," he beamed.

"Thank you Chancellor, but I couldn't have done it without the Jedi," she motioned to them.

The Chancellor made his way over to Ron and the others, "I am very grateful that you went out of your way to help Miss Possible; I'll be sure to thank the Jedi Council personally for picking you.

"NO!!!" they all said quickly.

"W…We just do it for peace and justice; there is no need to tell the Jedi Order, they have enough on their plate," Ron replied quickly.

"Oh, I see I'll just keep my mouth shut then," he said in a jolly voice and left them to have a few more chats with Kim.

"Good save Ron-san," Yori complemented.

"I just don't want the Order knowing everything we're doing; that's all."

After all the greetings and thanks were done Kim and the others prepared to leave Corosaunt and head for Earth.

Kim moved to her personal Earth ship where Tara was to stay with her; just incase.

This made Yori very happy that Tara would be with Kim, not Ron. Wade flew solo in the Defiant while everyone else took his or her individual Earth fighter.

As the ships careened through space Kim seemed uneasy. She rubbed her hands together, and was sweating; Tara noticed this and placed her hands on Kim's shoulders. She used her force powers and began stimulating Kim's muscles; relaxing them.

"Wow," Kim moaned, "That's incredible; how did you do that?"

"The force is more than just pushing things and twirling a lightsaber. I have a knack for force healing, I can heal many injuries; you could say I'm the doctor of the team," she smiled.

"Does everyone have powers like yours?"

"Not everyone, we all have unique abilities; which show our individuality. Bonnie is the best at using the force, she already knows how to use force lighting! Brick is very strong and can outlast any of us. Felix is fast and agile; Wade is the tech expert and mechanics wiz. Yori would kick any of our butts when it came to lightsabers; no one can best her, except maybe Ron."

"What about Ron, what's his special skill?" Kim asked eagerly.

Tara hesitated for a second then replied, "Well, he's a great leader and …uhhhh…he'sssssssss an excellent pilot and…"

"He good at dropping his pants?" Kim asked.

"He's just clumsy; I mean as a person he's probably the best, but as a Jedi he still needs the Yori treatment."

"Yori trains him?" she asked.

"Ever since the academy. We all train each other in different ways, but regardless of our abilities we still manage to stay very close to each other in power," suddenly a loud beep was heard; Kim and Tara raced to the pilot who was frantically pushing buttons.

"What's going on?" Kim questioned.

"Our systems are failing one by one. I think we flew through an EMP net," the pilot responded.

The ship began slowing down till in dropped out of light speed and then completely stopped. The other ships stopped and wondered what was wrong.

"Kim, Tara are you two alright?," Ron asked.

"Yes, but we flew through an EMP net we have no propulsion and our shields and weapons have been disabled; also…Ron look out!" Kim yelled as a bright flash headed straight for them. Ron thought quickly and barrel-rolled the ship to avoid the blast.

"What was that?" asked one of the guards.

"An Ion charge; we're under attack," Wade said.

"Look I have two large ships on scanners," Bonnie reported.

Two large cruisers slowly appeared behind a moon. The two Behemoths were of a design not known to anyone; and it didn't appear on any databases on the Defiant.

"Wade, how far are we from Earth?"

"Ron…we're directly in the Beta quadrant, the same place those mercenaries were to attack, but this one is different. If their mission was to destroy Kim why set up an EMP net?" Wade asked.

"Because they want her alive, this isn't about politics anymore; Tara when can the ship's functions work again?" Brick asked.

"About two hours, but that's if we aren't attacked," she replied.

Then on all the ship's screens the image of a tall amphibian man dressed in an unknown uniform appeared, his green skin and gills making some gag.

"This is commander Gill of the ships Fury and Vengeance, drop your weapons and surrender. I want the Senator onboard unharmed. If you cooperate then there will be no bloodshed and we will take you as prisoners; fight…and all of you will be destroyed, you have thirty seconds," the image faded and left many scared and nervous.

They knew giving Kim up was not an option, but thirty small ships against two cruisers; that no one had even seen? The Jedi initiated a mind link with each other, slowing down time enough for all of them to talk and not be disturbed.

In a dark void the Jedi assembled and began conversing; one thing however that surprised them was the fact that Kim had joined them with Tara. This was confusing since she has no force-sensitivity, but they all decided to talk about this another time.

"What can we do?" asked Tara.

"We can't win this battle by fighting straight on; so we'll have to come up with a new strategy," Ron thought.

"Ron-san, what are you thinking?"

"Remember at the academy we learned of the battle between the Trade Federation and Naboo?"

"Yeah so?" Bonnie questioned.

"How did the small Naboo fighters beat the large communications ship?"

"One of the fighters was able to enter the ship and destroy it from…the inside," it suddenly hit everyone what he was thinking.

"You want to enter the ships and sabotage their controls right?" asked Felix.

"Exactly, but this will take extreme precision," Ron smiled, "Wade, attach the Defiant to Kim's ship and bring the controls back online. Tara as soon as he's done leave with him and I want you two to go with Felix and Brick and attack their flagship. Yori, Bonnie and I will infiltrate the secondary ship."

"What about me?" Kim asked.

"As soon as your controls go to light speed anywhere," Ron replied.

"How, those ships are faster than us," Kim reminded him.

"Yes, but Wade has a special device that will cloak your ship's signatures. As soon as you hit light speed they'll have no idea where you went and won't be able to track you. Then they'll focus on us; when you think it's safe head for Earth."

"Please be careful Ron," Kim pleaded.

"Don't worry KP; we've been through worse than this right?"

"Oh yes," they replied quickly nodding their heads; they had never done anything like this before, but they were Jedi, and Jedi always prevailed; they hoped.

"Alright everyone has their assignments?" everyone nodded, "Good then, break!"

* * *

Ron contacts all the Earth fighters, "Attention everyone we are going in for the attack protect the Senator's ship at all costs." Everyone responded in agreement and in a flash Ron and the other ships charge towards the two cruisers, who begin deploying their own fighters. 

Wade attaches to Kim's ship and begins working on repairs. Because of his genius and expertise in mechanics the ship will be operational in five minutes, but the fighting was already getting intense.

Kim looked outside the window and could see bright flashes as ships exploded. Laser blasts flew everywhere; it almost looked like a huge dance. Kim prayed for everyone's lives and hoped they would be safe, but deep down she felt an uneasy feeling; like a terrible thing was about to happen… to be continued.

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it Please review! The next chapter will be coming soon. KingOAnime 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all who have read my story; please keep enjoying and give me feedback! KingOAnime

Kim Possible: The Dark Side- _Chapter Four_

"We're getting pounded out here!" yelled one of the guards, who was being fired at by ten separate enemies.

"Stoppable, we can't hold out much longer; when is your guy going to finish?" Barkin screeched.

"Wade, I thought you said five minutes; it's been ten," Ron reminded him.

"I know, but that EMP net scrambled all the systems. I need to recalibrate them or the whole ship could explode," Wade replied.

"How much longer?" Ron asked again.

"Maybe another ten minutes."

"In two minutes we'll all be dead," Bonnie yelled.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," a female's voice responded and scanners showed a new wave of fighters intercepting the enemy ships.

"Hana?!" Ron said surprised.

"Hello Ron, I felt you were in trouble and organized some help," The new ships were Jedi fighters and they immediately began engaging the enemy ships.

"What about the Order, if they find out…"

"Don't worry I informed the council that Earth's senator was in trouble and needed assistance; they have no knowledge about you," Hana replied.

"Hana, you are the best; how many fighters did you bring?"

"We have fifty strong with another thirty coming in twenty minutes."

As the new Jedi fighters battled Kim still watched outside feeling helpless, but was glad that help had arrived.

"How come Ron knows her?" Kim asked Tara, who had been listening to everything.

"Hana is Ron's adopted sister. When we left the Jedi Order she stayed behind; not only for her own good, but also because she gives us Intel on the Order's actions and activities. That way we stay one step ahead of them," Tara smiled, "We haven't heard from her in months."

Ron fired two homing missiles that hit two separate fighters, destroying them. Felix and Bonnie were belly to belly in barrel-roll form firing their lasers in a twisting cannon of sorts. One thing that all Ron and the others had; they were great pilots. Sometimes they would take turns flying the Defiant, much to the reluctance of Wade, but it proved useful in these kinds of situations.

"That's it I got it!" Wade said triumphantly. The ship's engines roared to life as Tara and Wade made their way to the Defiant. After detaching the ship immediately entered light speed.

* * *

On the cruiser Fury a corporal comes running to Gill, "Sir, the Senator's ship has gone to light speed."

"What?!" his gills flapping up and down in anger, "that EMP net should've scrambled their systems; what went wrong?"

"Nothing sir someone fixed them," replied one of the soldiers at the controls.

"Fine then lock onto the ship's signature and pursue; we'll leave the Vengeance here to fight," but soon more bad news came.

"We can't locate the ship; they somehow have masked the ship from our sensors, we can't pursue," the soldier cringed ready to receive the "fury" of their captain.

"FINE!" Gill slammed his fists on his chair, "then we'll just do the next best thing. Order all fighters out of the hangers; tell them to destroy all the ships, but one. I want to know where our little Miss Possible has gone," he grinned.

* * *

With Kim out of danger Ron initiated his plan, but asked Hana to join his team; she eagerly agreed. Ron and the others roared to the hangers where they could see all remaining fighters being deployed; this added a little more room for them and less people to engage when they get in.

Ron and Yori fired at the shields blocking the hanger and quickly entered it before the airlock doors closed. Immediately they all jumped out, their light sabers activated as dozens of soldiers, who eerily enough looked like Imperial storm troopers fired their blasters.

The four Jedi deflected the blasts back and came in close to finish the job. After clearing the hanger of enemies Ron and the others received a transmission from Wade.

"We're in, I have the layout of the ship as well," he downloaded it to everyone's wrist device, which acted like a watch, communicator, and personal computer.

After looking at the map Ron said, "Alright take the quickest route to the engines room and watch out for enemy troops; they seem to be armored and very well trained. We're not dealing with simple mercenaries anymore," Wade acknowledged and with their orders they make their way to the engines.

Outside the Jedi and Earth fighters are diminishing quickly with over three hundred enemies still attacking. The two and a half dozen decide to curl into a fan position and unload all lasers, missiles, and any other armaments to hopefully destroy as many of them as they could and to give Ron and the others a little more time.

Barkin sounds off the fighters and gets them in position. As the enemies get closer, their laser still firing Barkin orders everyone to hold. After waiting for what seemed like forever Barkin gives the signal and all the ships unleash their hell. Lasers go flying in all directions, missiles collide with ships and anything else rips through the enemy's ranks.

After the smoke clears Barkin and the others are pleased to see a sea of debris, as the three hundred was now only about seventy. Feeling invincible everyone charges only victory on their minds.

* * *

Ron slashes through the heavy blast proof door as Yori, Bonnie, and Hana provide cover for him. Any trooper who comes within a hundred feet of them is quickly neutralized. Finally Ron opens the door and only a few armed servicemen are present as they are easily taken care of. Ron and the others set charges around the engine controls and back-up systems.

They set the timers for five minutes and hear from Tara that they have already set the charges and are making their way back. After making sure all the charges are set the team begin running through the corridors and hallways they just ran through back to their ships.

Along the way a few more storm troopers and soldiers try to halt the Jedi's advance, but are met with a quick death. Then as Ron, Hana, and Bonnie make their way past a corridor one soldier, who was still breathing, attempted to fire at the, but due to his loss of blood, and his lower half, he missed. Yori finished him off, but was met with a heavy metal door blocking her path. One of the laser blasts hit the control panels frying the systems and shutting the door.

"Yori, are you alright?" Ron asked on the other side.

"Yes Ron-san, but it seems this door is shut permanently; the controls are fried," she replied.

"Hold on I'll cut through with my saber," Ron activated his saber and was about to slice through, but Yori stopped him.

"NO!! Ron-san, there isn't time I'll take another route you and the others go to the hanger; I'll be there shortly."

"Please be careful Yori," Ron begged putting his hand on the cold metal door.

"I love you…Ron," Yori replied putting her hand on the other side where Ron's hand was.

Ron wasn't sure if he heard her correctly; never before had she simply called him Ron. She always ended his name with san, but then again maybe it was the heavy blast door that prevented him from hearing her correctly. Regardless he swiftly followed Hana and Bonnie as Yori takes an alternate course.

The teens reached the hanger without any more resistance and Wade called Ron in to report that they had left the Fury and that the charges had already gone off. Ron gave a mischievous smile; wondering what that green-skinned freak must be thinking.

* * *

"REPORT!!" Gill screamed as the ship began rocking and rolling in all directions till the ship was still.

"Someone sabotaged the engines; we're dead in the water sir," the small man said.

"When can we repair them?"

"It'll take several days to be running again.

Gill thrashed around furiously, how could someone have come on board and destroyed his ship's engines? He was ecstatic, his floppy green skin moving every time he breathed.

"What about weapons?" he asked.

"Negative," replied on of the men.

"Shields?"

The man once again shook his head.

"ANYTHING!?"

"The only working systems we have are life support and some sensors, but everything else has been knocked out." Gill sat in his chair wondering what to do. One of his own ships was beaten by a small band of fighters; he clearly underestimated them, but at least the Vengeance was still operational. Then it hit him; if his ship was sabotaged, then what's to say that the other isn't as well?

"Lieutenant, scan your ships…" all he heard was static, "Lieutenant…Blast, what's wrong?"

"Commander, all communications are being jammed; and several of out satellites have been destroyed."

"So we're blind, deaf, and dumb…great."

* * *

In the hanger Ron glances at his wrist device. The charges were about to blow in thirty seconds; where was Yori?

The ship rumbled as the charges went off, but the ship began moving a little too violently. Ron thought for a moment, then made up his mind, "I'm going to look for her," he hopped out of the cockpit and began walking towards the doors, but was stopped by Bonnie and Hana.

"Ron, we can't it's too risky; besides I think more than just the engines were affected. Then Wade's face came up on Bonnie's wrist device.

"Guys, what happened?" he said frantically.

"What's wrong, why are you so crazy all of a sudden?" Bonnie sneered.

"The main reactor's failing! You need to get out of there now!!!!"

Suddenly the ship began shaking violently causing the Jedi to momentarily lose their balance.

Ron still wanted to go find Yori, but his face beamed when he saw her on the other side of the hanger.

"Yori!!!" he called out waving to her.

Yori smiled and began running towards them, but then small explosions began rocking the ship and halfway there, pieces of the metal ceiling came crashing down on her.

"YORIIIIII!!!!!" Ron screamed running at the mangled pile of twisted metal.

"Ron!" Bonnie called, "There's no time; if we don't leave now we're all dead!"

"I'm not leaving her!" he desperately tried to lift the rubble away to find Yori's body, but Hana and Bonnie both grabbed him and began dragging him to the ships.

"Let me go!!" he cried out struggling, but his actions ceased when he was slapped across the face by Hana.

"Ron! Face the facts; none of us can feel the force within her, and that only means one thing." Hana's words, and hand, hit Ron hard, but he knew very well that if the force could not be sensed in a Jedi then that Jedi was not alive.

Realizing the horrible truth and using every ounce of his strength he turned around and ran to the ships with Bonnie and Hana. They left quickly and made it out before the entire hanger exploded.

Ron looked outside of his cockpit window just in time to see the entire ship self-destruct. The other cruiser near it, who was already disabled was thrown back by the shockwave and seriously damaged.

"WOW! That was some fireworks huh guys?" Brick said excitedly.

Then they realized that someone was missing.

"Hey, wh…where's Yori?" asked Tara, but her voice already revealed her guess.

"She…she did…didn't make it," Ron finally said through sobs.

Everyone was silent for several moments before Hana broke the silence.

"I will be happy to escort the rest of you back to Earth; we can make preparations there."

As the few remaining ships made the jump to light speed the remains of hundreds of ships drifted aimlessly through space. The Fury was severally damaged, but Gill ordered all escape pods launched.

Unfortunately the Vengeance was non-existent; its entire crew was decimated and now it served only as a coffin for everyone…including Yori. To be continued…

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it! Now things are getting good, Yori seems to be dead, Kim's life is in even more danger, and now we will see what Drakken and Shego really have up their sleeves. Please review!! KingOAnime 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, things are really starting to heat up!! I would like to thank everyone who has read my story so far. Please tell your friends about it and enjoy the next chapter! KingOAnime

Kim Possible: The Dark Side-

* * *

Earth never looked so good to Ron and the others as they made their landing. They landed next to Kim's ship, which had just arrived.

"Is everyone alright?" Felix asked Kim.

"Yes, as soon as we were in Federation space we contacted the defense force; they sent some ships to intercept."

"Don't bother, the only thing there now is a graveyard," Ron said quietly.

Kim noticed his head down and was confused at first, but after seeing only six out of seven it didn't take long for her to ask, "Where's Yori?" but she already knew the answer.

"I couldn't save her, I replay it over and over, but the result is always the same," Ron sobbed. His face remained hidden in his cloak; he wasn't one to let people see him cry.

However; Kim removed his cloak to see his watery eyes and she tightly embraced him. Ron wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the feeling of her touch, but it caused the others around them to wonder.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ron thought for a moment then answered, "Well do you know where Hayabusa Village is?" he asked.

* * *

Far far away in the deep recesses of space Drakken sits on his throne awaiting news of Kim's capture. Shego suddenly came out dragging the limp body of Gill behind her.

"Tell him everything!" she demanded.

"Please my lord, do not get angry, but we had a little snag in capturing Kim Possible," he kept his head on the ground.

"You mean you don't have her?" Drakken asked nicely.

"Yes?" he whimpered.

"THE WHY DO YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME!?" he boomed picking Gill up by his…uh…gills.

"Please Lord Drakken, I sent all my ships out, they got help from Jedi fighters and several Jedi were able to board our cruisers and sabotage the reactors. I had less than a quarter of my men left, but I made sure to destroy the remaining ships so we are not detected."

Drakken huffed for a moment, but then slowly loosened his grip until Gill fell on the floor.

"Where is Kim now?"

"She is on Earth with the other Jedi," Gill responded, "But..."

"But there is something else," Shego finished.

"What?"

"One of the cruisers were destroyed during the battle and everyone on board was killed, but one."

Drakken cocked his eyebrows, "Why is this important?"

Shego and the quiet Gill lead Drakken to the infirmary where they hear the moans of the injured. There in one of the beds lay the only survivor, her body wrapped from head to toe in bandages.

"She isn't one of ours is she?" Drakken asked Shego.

"No, I believe she's one of the Jedi, but how she survived; even I'm impressed."

"Have you done a mind scan of her?"

"No," Shego answered.

"Do it," Drakken ordered.

Shego huffed at Drakken, but began using the force to see into her mind. She began to see dreams, memories, and images of her life. After finishing she looked up at Drakken and gave him a big grin.

"What did you find?"

"This girl will be very useful to us; in fact I think I will make her my apprentice," Shego concluded.

"Apprentice? But you're still my…" his mouth shut as soon as he saw Shego's dark green eyes glare at him, "Like I said; teach her, but tell me this will she help us get Kim?"

"Oh yes, in fact she might just be what we needed."

"Good, oh and the test firing was a complete success," Drakken remembered.

"The ship was destroyed?"

"In one blast; we didn't even have to go to a quarter power," Drakken replied.

"Everything seems to be working; except Kimmie," Shego huffed.

"I have an idea, you want this girl to be your apprentice right?"

Shego nods her head.

"Then I suggest we lay off Kim and her Jedi friends; for the time being," Drakken suggests.

Shego contemplates this and then agrees to it.

"GILL!!" Drakken yelled, the officer approached him trembling, "I've decided to let you have one more chance; for now, but don't fail. I want you to forget about the senator and the Jedi, your new assignment is to let people know we're here. Go and disperse the fleet around the galaxy, tell them to attack any ships, Republican ships, Jedi ships, Cargo ships, refugee ships, any vessels that stray into your path. However; don't destroy all of them, leave some flyable to escape and talk about their encounters; today we reveal to all that the Sith is back!"

* * *

In the Federation capital the entire city was buzzing with celebration. Parties were everywhere and all the politicians and high-ranking officials were in a large hall where the president was celebrating, but one person was mysteriously absent. Kim had forwarded that she didn't feel well and was not going to attend. The party continued on without her, but instead of being in bed she was on the other side of the globe.

Ron, Kim, and the others stood on top of a large hill overlooking the sea. They had erected a headstone facing the sea, but to its back lay Hayabusa village; where she was born and spent her childhood.

The headstone was brightly decorated and made of a special alloy that would not rust or age with time. It simply read:

_**YORI ISHIDA**_

_**HER SOUL LIVES ON IN ALL HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY  
A DAUGHTER, A JEDI, AND AN INSPIRATION.**_

People began coming up and giving small speeches about how they were affected by her. Hana called her a sister; Tara said she was a great friend. Finally it was Ron's turn to speak, he came up a stood next to the head stone looking out at the sea before turning around and speaking.

"I'm sure some of you are wondering why here? Why this small hill? Well at the academy Yori would tell me stories of when she was little. She said her favorite spot was on this hill where she could gaze at the sea and sky. She and I promised to visit this hill someday when we weren't working, but now I regret that I never will be able to see this view with her," he paused for s few seconds before continuing, "Yori meant the world to me, she was the reason I'm able to fight the way I do; helping people. I'll always love you Yori," he finished before walking down, tears falling down his cheeks.

After all the eulogies and placing flowers on the headstone the group returned to Kim's house. It was very late and all the celebrating had died down as Captain Barkin led everyone to the common room where a large table sat in the middle.

After everyone sat down they began discussing recent events.

"What are we still doing up?" yawned Bonnie, "It's at least two in the morning and I want to sleep!"

"I know it's late and everyone's tired, but I had to talk to you about what's been happening," Barkin explained.

"Well then I suggest you start talking before Bon Bon explodes," Brick said as she shot him a glare.

"Remember those mercenaries you tricked into attacking that Republic starship?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," everyone answered thinking about how funny it was.

"Well the mercenaries are dead…along with the Republic starship."

Everyone gasped, even Bonnie's eyed were wide open now, "What happened?" she asked.

"No one's quite sure, but after researching the debris and the fact that no distress signals were sent out they're pretty sure that the ship was destroyed by one single blast."

Everyone sat silently trying to think of what could do something like that.

"I can't think of anything that could destroy an entire ship in one blast," Tara replied.

"I have," Felix said, "My mother told me the story when I was very young; before she died. Four hundred years ago during the Galactic Civil War the Empire possessed a deadly weapon called the Death Star."

The very word sent chills up everyone's spines; the Death Star was well known in folklore and was usually the setting for evil and mischievousness; Felix continued.

"This weapon was as big as a small moon and it had the fire power to destroy an entire planet, but luckily Luke Skywalker and the rest of the Rebel forces were able to destroy the Death Star and the Sith, bringing peace to the galaxy again," Felix received a small applause for his story telling.

"You think that the Sith are back and that they have some kind of Death Star?" asked Wade.

"No no," Felix corrected," the plans were destroyed and there are no Sith left; the Emperor and Darth Vader were the last Sith alive; and today they are both dead."

"What ever is going on it's definitely not about the Senator anymore; it's about Kim," Ron stated, everyone agreed.

"The only question is why? Why do these people want Kim so badly; does she have something they want?" asked Bonnie.

No one could answer and everyone's yawns marked the end of the meeting. Kim invited everyone to stay at her house; it was more like a mansion, but Kim was modest and didn't like to brag. After everyone was settled in Captain Barkin and Ron led Kim to her room.

Before she closed her door she motioned Ron to come closer; away from Barkin's ears, "Meet me in the Rose garden, in the back tomorrow," she whispered before shutting the door behind her.

"Don't worry Stoppable, now that she's home she's the safest she'll ever be," Barkin beamed.

"Are you sure about that?" Ron asked, not to be mean, but to him any place was dangerous and now that he knew Kim was in serious danger he felt no place was safe.

* * *

Ron walked around for a few minutes before casually making his way to the Rose garden in the backyard. As Ron rounded the corner he could see Kim sitting on a stone bench. When she saw him her smile appeared and she waved for him to approach.

As he sat he could already sense that whatever Kim had to say it was serious; and probably involved him.

"Ron, I know this may sound a little…extreme, but I feel that this is my only option; I am going to resign as Senator."

Kim's words were calm and collect, so she had thought about this for a long time, but that wouldn't be the only surprising thing to hit his ears.

"Why?" he asked, "You have a great life here and being Senator gives you great influence on the matters in the Republic; why give all that up?"

"The obvious answer is that if those people trying to capture me have a weapon that could destroy a starship then I don't want to be on Earth. It's true that Earth's defenses are airtight, but billions of lives will be at stake, and I can't afford to put that burden on them."

"If that's the obvious answer then what is the real answer?" Ron probed.

"Truthfully, I despise being a Senator, I never wanted to be one, but after my parents and brother's died I felt it was my duty to continue my Father's dream. I hate politics and all the fancy parties and politicians; I want adventure and action. I want to see far off planets, meet new species, and have grand adventures," Kim's voice rose in intensity, she believed very strongly in her words and Ron could feel her emotions flaring.

"Then why tell me this?" Ron knew that since she was here she could resign as Senator and stay here in luxury, but she already said that she wanted to leave Earth, but why was this sneaking suspicion that she wants him to take her making him so happy?

"I know that your mission was to see me safely to Earth and you have done that, but I want to go with you; wherever you're going," Ron knew it! He was nervous, and a little worried, but at the same time he was anxious and excited; why?

"This is a very sudden thing Kim, are you willing to give up all your luxury and power to go on little adventures with us; that may include running away from and fighting these people that are trying to get you?" he asked.

"Yes Ron, but I know you need to talk to the others about this, but one way or another I'm going to publicly resign this afternoon; one way or another," she crept closer to him, "We've only been friends for a few days, but for some reason I feel this strong connection with you; like I can sense your feelings and even your thoughts, but I fully respect everyone's judgment. If you all decide to leave without me, I won't be upset; I actually wouldn't blame you who would want to be around someone who's being hunted down?" She then stood up and slowly walked back into the mansion.

Ron sat there for several minutes letting this all sink in and then went back to the Defiant where he assembled the team for a meeting. He explained what Kim had said and let the debate begin.

Not surprisingly Bonnie started with her usual rant, "NO!!! She doesn't have any skills as a Jedi, or as anything for that matter; she's dead weight to us."

"I can definitely understand her position, but do we need to get ourselves involved in this anymore? I mean our mission is done, but now she wants to go sightseeing," Brick added.

"Guys," Tara fumed, "We may not be part of the Jedi Order, but still are Jedi and our top priority is to help others; besides I think you'll see that she's not dead weight at all."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie questioned, everyone turned to Ron who began sweating.

"Kim may have a high force sensitivity, ever since she was attacked her sensitivity has grown more and more noticeable; at this point she has more than enough to train as a Jedi," Ron replied.

"Just because she has force sensitivity doesn't mean that she'll want to train as a Jedi; don't forget a few days ago she hated Jedi," Felix pointed out.

"That may be true, but I don't sense any hostility towards us in her anymore; she fully trusts us," Ron responded.

"Your not letting Yori's death cloud your judgment are you?" Wade asked.

"As soon as she died you were already thinking about taking Kim with us; weren't you?" Bonnie demanded.

"Yori can never be replaced," Ron started, but was quickly cut off from Bonnie again.

"DON"T LIE TO ME!! I can sense your feeling and you wanted Kim to come with us all along!" Bonnie spat.

"OKAY!!! It's true I've been thinking of bringing her with us, but only because of the situation. If she stays here then the entire Earth population will be caught in the cross fires; and she will never live it down."

Everyone remained silent, then Felix spoke, "I agree that Kim must come with us, but I also believe that she must have skills that can serve our needs, and hers. I believe we all must train her in the ways of the Jedi," Felix's words sparked a domino effect because as soon as he finished speaking Tara agreed to Kim's proposal, then Wade, Brick, and reluctantly Bonnie.

After everything was decided they returned to the mansion where Kim was dressed in her best clothes that she would wear for the last time. Now she would be dressed in Jedi robes and will learn the way to fight, act, and feel like a Jedi; a battle was coming and everyone needed to be prepared.

Far off on the Sith flagship Shego sat next to the injured girl who would become her apprentice. She used her force powers to heal her more rapidly and droids began fitting replacement limbs and tissue.

As this was going on the Sith fleet began destroying hundreds of ships. Terror began to spread quickly and by day's end the entire galaxy was put on alert. The Sith had begun mobilizing, Shego's new apprentice slowly began to awaken, and Kim, Ron and the others would begin a journey that would change their lives forever. Cont…

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it, Please Review and keep reading! KingOAnime. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews everyone! Please enjoy! KingOAnime

Kim Possible: The Dark Side- chapter six

* * *

Kim had finished her speech and she was now getting ready to leave. All the guards and servants began wishing her luck and hoped they would see her again someday.

Captain Barkin approached Kim and enveloped her in a big hug that made Kim gasp for air, "You will always be like a daughter to me Miss Possible," he said through tears.

"Thank you Captain; I trust everything to you," Kim replied.

"Don't worry Miss Possible, we'll all be here; I'll monitor anything unusual and relay messages to you. If you need any help at all, I still have connections with my friends in the military."

"Don't worry," Ron assured him, "My team will take good care of her."

Barkin loomed over Ron's small body as he bent down and in a small, but tough voice said, "If anything happens to her I'm putting you responsible, got that Stoppable?"

Ron gulped and reassured everyone that Kim was safe; for now at least. As they lifted off Kim waved goodbye to everything, her old life, friends, and title.

"Don't look so gloom Kim, you'll still be able to see them again," Tara said smiling.

"Yeah, if we don't get captured first," Bonnie mumbled under her breath, but since she thought of it everyone except Kim shot her a glare. Bonnie and others retreated to various parts of the ship as Kim was led to her new room by Ron.

Ron could sense Kim's nervousness and fear of being in this mess. In an attempt to comfort her he tries to talk with her, "Kim, I know this must be very new to you, but I…" His words were cut off and replaced with yelps as he tumbles down a flight of stairs. He was so busy trying to talk to Kim that he forgot that the quarters are down a floor so he completely missed the stairs.

"Ron, are you alright?!" Kim gasped as she quickly ran down and helped him up.

"Yeah KP, I…" Ron stopped again because he felt a small draft by his legs. He looked down to see that his pants were gone leaving only his polka dotted boxers, "Awww Man!!" Ron groaned as he saw his ripped pants flowing against the stairs like a flag; proudly showing Ron's embarrassment.

Ron felt that he had bad luck, now Kim was worried about him, on top of everything else, but to his surprise he hears her laughing. He turns around to confirm Kim's hands holding her stomach as she tries to contain herself, but is met with failure. Ron smiles at her and he too begins to give off small giggles, which are followed by loud bursts of laughter.

Luckily no one heard them, which would've been really embarrassing. After they got that out of their system Ron showed Kim her new room. It was small, compared to her old one, but was very homey and comfortable enough for anyone to live in.

"Thank you Ron, for cheering me up," Kim said as she put her bag under her soft bed and sitting on it.

"I don't want you to feel like a prisoner here KP," Ron replied sitting next to her.

"I like it when you call me KP, it makes me feel at home," Kim sighed.

"With Barkin on Earth, and Hana at the Jedi Academy we have two sets of eyes and ears which will give us more information as we travel. We're going to find out who's after you Kim," Ron promised.

Kim smiled at him, but remained silent for a few moments before speaking, "Ron, I know I'll begin training as a Jedi, but I've always been curious as to why exactly you and the others left the Academy. At first I thought it was because of your relationship with Yori and that the others joined because of their beliefs, but now I'm sensing that that isn't entirely true."

Ron knew this would come, he knew she was too smart to believe all the gossip and rumors; besides since she was going to be a Jedi she needed to know the truth. Ron took a few deep breaths and began to tell her the true reasons why they left the Academy.

"It's true my relationship with Yori wasn't the primary reason we left, but what I did was much worse. About two years back Yori was one of the best students at the Academy, every master wanted her to be their padawan, but she always refused. I was a nuisance to many of the masters, they thought I was a lost cause and were considering expelling me. Then Yori stepped in and volunteered to train me; everyone thought it was a fool's errand, but Yori didn't listen," he paused for a moment to get his emotions back at in check, then he continued, "She and I had an attraction to each other and the two of us soon fell into a relationship; we knew that if any of the teachers found out they would separate us forever. We only told our closest friends, Wade and the others. I told Hana as well since she was my sister, but my feelings for her got us in trouble."

"What happened?" Kim asked excitedly.

Ron answered, "One day out in the courtyard a gang of bullish Jedi were picking on Yori; the leader was harassing her, in more ways than one. She was always collect and calm, believing that if she ignored them that they would go away, but the leader continued his sexual advances until I couldn't take it anymore. I told him to get lost, but that only made it worse; he took it as a challenge and activated his lightsaber to dual me. In my anger and thinking only of showing everyone, especially Yori, that I was strong I engaged him. A small crowd had gathered, but my mind only focused on him. Yori attempted to stop us, but was answered with a smack across the face; my emotions exploded. I came at him with every intention to cut his head off, but at that time I was still very inexperienced so he easily defeated my, but he wasn't done."

Kim continued to listen, she knew this was hard for Ron to say and she knew she could never tell anyone else outside of the Defiant, but Ron's story had everything a good book needed.

"After disarming me he was about to finish me off, for good, but then Yori's sabers came out and severed his arm. He yelled in pain, but that only made him angrier; he picked up his weapon with his other arm and came flailing towards us; I was desperate and scared so I attempted to flee, but as Yori and I turned to run he tripped and fell on top of me; and in that instance my lightsaber accidentally activated and skewered him. His death was a shock to everyone and Yori and I were put in prison. The guy's father, who was a high-ranking politician, influenced the Council's decision. We were convicted of murder and were sentenced to death."

"WHY?!" Kim exclaimed, "It was self-defense, people in the crowd saw that and they would have told the council."

"The father either bribed or threatened anyone who might testify against him and his influence is felt everywhere. We didn't stand a chance."

Kim began fuming, she thought the aspect of a dirty politician was horrible and this guy made her sick, but then she realized, "But you're here; how did you get out?"

"Let me tell you," Ron explained, "Our execution was to be a secret; Jedi never executed their own kind, so this was scandalous. Yori and I were terrified, but felt some happiness that at least we were together, but as we were being lead to the chopping block our friends rescued us and we escaped on the Defiant. Hana wasn't aware of the rescue, but after hearting about it she wanted to join us; I refused. I wanted my sister to stay to help us with info, and to protect her. With her ear next to the Council's we hear any major Jedi activity and are able to see what they are doing. The one thing, however; that shocked us was that the Order never sent anyone after us. We were sure they would send an army to get us back, but it turned out that the Order thought that a bunch of parentless teenagers wouldn't survive in space, but here we are."

"So that's why at the Senate meeting when the Chancellor said he would have the Order reward you, you were so quick to say no," Kim deduced.

"Correct, as far as they know we're dead; only Hana and a small amount of Jedi know that we still exists. Who knows maybe in time we can go back; that evil father died a few months ago, and most of the Jedi have completely forgotten about it, but right now we all like where we stand." After finishing Ron handed Kim her new Jedi robes.

"When do I start training?" Kim asked.

"In one hour; report to the training room, Brick will be there for your first stage of becoming a Jedi."

As Ron was about to leave Kim's voice called back to him, "Ron, thank you for telling me; I know it wasn't easy to talk about and I trust you," she said sympathetically.

"I'm going to find out who's after you KP; I promise," then Ron left Kim alone to change.

* * *

Kim scurried to the large training room where Brick stood waiting for her. She gave him a short bow, out of respect and waited for his response. 

"You clean up nicely Kim; I think you should watch out, the other guys might try to get you," he joked.

"Heh Heh," Kim laughed, but felt some tension for some reason, "Um Brick?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Is it just me or do you feel a pressure in here?" she asked.

Brick paused for a moment, sensing Kim's uneasiness, and then he rolled his eyes and in a bellowing voice called out, "BONNIE!!! IF YOU EVER WANT TO EVEN HAVE A CHANCE OF HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME YOU WILL LEAVE…NOW!!!!"

As soon as he finished Kim's uneasiness faded and the room felt calm again, "Does she always eavesdrop on you?"

"Only when Tara and I train together, but I guess she thinks you're competition; my apologies," he replied.

"No please I'm sure I can convince Bonnie to trust that I am no threat," Kim hoped.

"Alright, for your first lesson of Jedi training we will condition your body for physical stamina and endurance," he explained, "Right now you seem to be in top physical condition, but that means nothing when you are a Jedi; now as a demonstration I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

Kim was surprised at this and questioned him, "Are you serious?"

"Very, in fact I want you to lay several punches on me; and not just the face target my legs, arms, chest, even my groin. Don't stop until I tell you to, and above all don't hold back."

With that he assumed a calm standing position and gave her the signal. Kim's punches were swift and accurate, but didn't seem to be affecting Brick at all. The more punches she laid on him the more frustrated she got; soon she was punching out of anger than anything else.

After at least fifty punches to every inch of his body Brick told Kim to stop, she collapsed due to fatigue.

"You see? I am not hurt in any way and you are ready to fall apart," Brick laughed.

"Huff…Huff…How?" Kim finally managed to get out.

"I fused the Force within my own body empowering me and making me stronger. This is your first lesson: Never underestimate your opponent; even for a second, or you're dead."

"Yes, Master," Kim replied.

"Don't call any of us that Kim, here we are the masters, and the students; we teach each other and train each other to make us stronger; and in doing so has made us stronger friends. We aren't your masters, we are your friends and friends don't call other friends Master," Brick explained.

"Yes, Brick I understand." Kim replied.

"Good then let us continue."

* * *

The sky may have been starry out, but you couldn't tell that it was already ten at night. Kim lay on her bed, exhausted from hours of training with everyone. After Brick's conditioning she met Bonnie to help her knowledge of the force and help her control it. Then Wade taught her how to fly the Defiant as well as how to fix it and work on it. Ron taught her basic lightsabering and Felix taught her advanced, almost unorthodox, methods of using a lightsaber plus a blaster. Tara taught how to use medicine and use the force to heal someone. All of this would take time to master, but now Kim had a taste of Jedi training and she respected them even more. 

Ron entered her room and giggled a little when he saw her exasperated body sprawled out on the bed, "Tired?"

"Very," she replied, "I never knew Jedi's trained this hard; and this was only one day," she whined.

"We don't have a lot of time so we need to give you as much training as we can before those people find you," Ron explained.

"Where are we going?" she asked; knowing that all ships needed to stop at ports and re-supply.

"We're stopping at small space ports for food and provisions, but our main destination is Tatooine."

"What's there?" she asked.

"Our informant, she knows what happens around the galaxy more than we do; plus she's a bounty hunter; we'll need her expertise to help us," Kim gave him a concerned look since bounty hunters were usually scum, "Don't worry she's a friend; she's been our contact since the beginning," Ron assured her.

Kim calmed down a little and decided to retire for the night; another day of grueling training on the way.

* * *

Down a dark hallway Drakken walked as he heard loud noises coming from the gym. As he was about to open the door an armored trooper crashed through the thick metal doors. He groaned as Drakken walked around him and saw Shego with her apprentice surrounded by dozens of broken and battered bodies. 

"Enjoying yourselves?" he asked.

"Quite, I was teaching my new apprentice on how to properly dispatch weaklings such as these," Shego grinned.

"Yes, she is a good teacher," the apprentice answered in a scratchy voice.

Drakken called Shego over, "How is she responding?" he asked.

"So far she is doing well, she still doesn't have all of her memories, but when she sees her friends and how they've treated her she'll follow our cause."

"Don't get too hasty; it's only been two days," Drakken reminded her.

"Oh, right when she sees what they are going to do," Shego's wicked smile returned as she activated her lightsaber and challenged her apprentice. The apprentice activated her twin lightsabers and lunged towards her new master. Drakken left before he got caught in the crossfire.

The apprentice didn't know much about these people, but for some odd reason she liked their viciousness and power. Her lust for it drives her to be stronger and kill anyone who gets in the way, but at the same time she keeps seeing faces of people that she's never met; or has she met them already? The blonde on seems to pop out at her, she feels attracted to him and when she dreamed she imagined herself with him, but who he was; she had no clue.

Darth Shego's skills were undeniable, but the apprentice wanted more; she wanted invincibility, and she'd do anything to get it. Cont…

* * *

Thank you for waiting, I took longer than I expected, but the next chapter shood come out within two weeks. Please review! KingOAnime

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for waiting, college is long, but hopefully the work will lessen and give me more time to write. Please enjoy; and don't forget to review. I accept all kinds! KingOAnime

Kim Possible: The Dark Side- Chapter Seven

Kim's training was short, but brutal. After a week of blaster training, lightsaber tactics, force healing and fighting, and flying a ship; Kim's body was ready to explode. The good, news was that they had finally reached Tatooine, but reports of unknown ships in the area had them on alert.

Kim lay in bed her body still tingling when she received that blow by Felix. Even with a blaster and a lightsaber she was still too inexperienced enough to beat anyone. However; at least she had some training and it seemed that her abilities were growing, but only time would tell.

Then there was a knock on her door and Ron entered, "We're about to land in Mos Eisley so I thought it was about time you had your own," he handed her a lightsaber.

She always used training lightsabers, designed to hurt, but not kill. Now she had her own lightsaber and she felt very honored to be receiving this gift. The only thing she could do was cry and hug Ron.

Ron smiled and returned the hug; knowing that this was a big deal to her. He led her to the cockpit where Wade and the others sat looking around as they made their landing into Mos Eisley spaceport.

After landing Ron told Wade to wait and make sure no Jawas stole their ship; or any parts of it. However; Wade revealed that he had supplied the ship with a new defense system.

"It's my latest invention, although it still uses all the ship's power, it makes the ship invisible to almost all sensors." After saying this he pushese a button and the Defiant dissapeared into thin air. Everyone was inpressed and couldn't wait until he perfected it; that way they could fly close to enemy ships without being detected.

After seeing Wade's new toy they all made thier way through the busy streets of Mos Eisley. All sorts of aliens were bartering and trading off anything you could think of. Kim watched in awe of this; this was farther than she had ever been before; her excitement masked her nervousness and finally they found what they had been looking for.

"Here we are guys, Devil's Den," just the word shook Kim, but she could tell by looking at her Jedi friends that they had been here before.

"Do you think we'll find her in there?" asked Tara.

"Let's hope she hasn't been in any trouble," Ron replied as they slowly made their way inside.

Light music was playing as the group made their way to the corner of the bar. Several aliens were drunkenly dancing and signing off key, but they didn't let that distract them.

Soon they had reached a dark table where a shadowy figure sat. Ron pulled Kim forward and introduced her, "Kim, this is our contact and good friend Monique Fett."

The shadow sat up and walked into the light to reveal a teenage girl with a long brown robe covering her body; on her shoulder was a small pink creature that seemed to be inspecting Kim.

"How do you do," Kim bowed.

"I have heard a lot about you Miss Possible, please sit with me; we have much to discuss." As they sat Kim still couldn't help, but stare at the odd little creature on Monique's shoulder. Monique noticed this and said, "This little fellow is Rufus; my trusty partner, he's helped me get out of trouble more than once," she smiled stroking Rufus' head.

Suddenly Rufus leapt off of Monique and scurried up Kim's shoulder, where it sniffed her then nuzzled its head against her neck.

"He likes you," Wade assessed.

"Indeed, this is the first time he's willingly sat on someone else's shoulder; you must be a very trusting soul," Monique smiled like she already knew that; it kind of crept Kim out. She then looked at Felix flashing him a timid smile, "Hi Felix," she said quietly.

"H…Hi M…Mon…Monique," Felix stuttered. Kim never saw him this flustered before, but it soon became clear that he had a crush on her. It seemed kind of funny that a Jedi like Felix, who has braved all sorts of dangers was timid and shaking at the sight of someone he likes.

After all the pleasantries were dispensed they all sat at the table and began to talk business.

"I've told you of our situation," Ron explained, "Have you heard anything from your side?"

"I have heard the stories; unknown ships attacking, people scared to go out, Republic helpless to stop it," Monique said taking a sip of her alien liquor.

"You know something don't you?" Bonnie pressed.

Monique smiled and continued, "Yes, I have heard of these so called unknown ships, and from survivors I've heard I think I know who they are." Everyone leaned in closer and waited for her to continue. Softly she spoke, "The way the ships fight, the soldiers, the methods, it all seems to boil down to some kind of Imperial revivalists."

"You mean these people are trying to bring back the old Empire?" asked Tara.

"Exactly, and from what I've heard they have the power to do it, but that still doesn't explain why Kim would be involved. I've talked to ever contact and scum I could find, but no one has an answer as to why they would want her; they have enough power to take over the Republic now."

"I wonder if we can capture some of them, for interrogation," Ron wondered.

"We don't even know where they are," Wade reminded him, "Besides aren't we trying to stay away from them?"

"Yes, but now that we now who they are we might as well try to figure out why they want Kim," Ron said.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about next," Monique interrupted, "Some of those ships have taken over three hangers in Mos Eisley; they're here right now."

"How many?" asked Bonnie.

"My sources say the strongest has about four-hundred men in it and several ships."

"Then that's the one we go for," Ron said.

"Why!?" asked Kim, she thought going into a armed hanger was nuts, but Ron's smile seemed to warm her fears.

"They'll think that since they have the most men and most ships that no one would be crazy enough to infiltrate them, but we are that crazy; remember?"

Monique took one last gulp of her drink and with Rufus on her shoulder she said, "Well, I see your minds are made up so I'll take you to it."

* * *

It wasn't far, after only five minutes of walking the group reached a hanger and outside the doors were four armored guards. Ron recognized them as the same people on the two battleships that attacked Kim earlier. 

As the men were busy chatting Bonnie and Felix came from behind and knocked all four of them unconscious. They then tied them up and left them without their clothes. Tara, Felix, Wade, and Brick could all fit into the suits and looked, from the outside, like the soldiers.

"Okay, Wade you and the others go inside first and tell us when it's safe to come in," Ron said. They nodded and entered; meanwhile Kim and the others just stood there quietly waiting until they all felt them calling out to them.

"_It's safe,"_ they said.

" Monique you…" Ron started, but Monique had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" asked Kim.

"She must have remembered something, don't worry she got us this far and she would never betrayed us," Ron reassured them.

As they entered they could hear the sounds of feet marching in rhythm. As they came into view they could see the ships; they were transport ships designed to carry men, tanks, and other equipment.

They quickly ducked behind some shipping containers and gazed in awe at the hundreds of soldiers marching. Their white armor was eerily similar to that of the Imperial storm troopers.

"I guess Monique was right, it is some kind of hostile take over of the Republic," Bonnie assessed.

"But why would they be occupying Mos Eisley; there's no strategic value here," Ron said.

"It's practice," Kim said, "they're preparing to battle the Republic by attacking a weaker planet; one that not under the jurisdiction of the Republic."

"Makes sense, but there should be a leader or some kind of commander overseeing operations," Ron thought.

Then a new ship entered the hanger, a smaller transport ship. The soldiers stopped marching and formed ranks in front of the ship. As the doors opened a single person walked out; a dark figure wearing a long black robe.

Suddenly everyone, including the Jedi hiding in the soldier's uniforms, felt this unbelievable pressure; it made it hard to breathe and Kim began to feel woozy.

"What is this feeling?" Kim gasped.

"That person is a Jedi," Bonnie exclaimed.

"What?! Why would a Jedi ally himself with these people?" asked Kim.

"Because they're not a Jedi; evil Jedi are called Sith. That person is a Sith," Bonnie's voice seemed to crack.

"I can't believe that any Sith still exist," Felix thought to him self.

"This is bad," Tara thought.

Kim had heard from Ron that the Sith were supposedly destroyed with the destruction of the Empire. Darth Vader was credited with being the last Sith, but now it seems that another has emerged; and from the pressure they were receiving this person was strong, and very evil.

"What do we do?" asked Bonnie.

Ron thought for a moment, then answered, "I think we have enough for now, let's retreat and when the others have the chance they'll follow us. Hopefully no one will…"

Then suddenly without warning a red lightsaber punched through the containers; nearly taking off Kim's head. They quickly backed off and watched as the cloaked Sith sliced through the containers like they were cardboard.

"I guess we have to fight our way out," Bonnie said activating her lightsaber. The others followed and soon they were locked in combat with this Sith warrior.

They hoped to see their face, but they had on a mask covering their face, but from the way the body looked the Jedi could tell it was a female. Felix and the others wanted badly to help their friends, but they would give away their position and be surrounded by four hundred soldiers; all they could was watch and pray.

Kim was getting her first real taste of combat and she seemed to be holding out; most likely it was because Bonnie and Ron were delivering strong blows to the Sith and she couldn't focus on just one enemy.

Then the Sith back flipped away from the Jedi and in a scratchy voice ordered, KILL THEM!!" to the soldiers. The soldiers responded with a barrage of blaster fire.

Ron stood in front of Kim and took the brunt of the attack; this noble act touched Kim and she wanted to show him how much she appreciated it. She moves next Ron, who tells her to stay behind him, but she argued that she wanted to prove herself to him and began deflecting the blasts with him.

Ron, Bonnie, and Kim were trying their best, but it was still difficult to deflect hundreds of lasers at one time.

Things were getting desperate Ron knew they couldn't hold out forever, and Kim was his top priority. He began to wonder what the next course of action should be, but the move was already made for him.

A large explosion rocked the hanger and left a gapping hole in one of the walls. Dozens of aliens began poring through the gap firing their blasters and throwing grenades. The soldiers were taken off guard, and that gave Ron and the others time to relax.

Felix had had enough and he and the others shed their disguises and joined up with Ron behind a piece of rubble.

"Where did they come from?" asked Tara, but that was quickly answered when Monique appeared to the group.

"Where did you go?" asked Ron.

"I thought we needed some back up and besides the last thing any of us want is our way of life to go away. So I rallied up the locals and told them of the Empire's plans and in the blink of an eye we had a small militia."

"Thanks Monique, without you I think we all would have been toast," Brick said.

"Don't mention it, but I think it's about time we skedaddled."

Everyone began to retreat, but Bonnie looked at the Sith warrior stealthily making g her way to the shuttle. She felt some thing, being the Jedi with the highest force sensitivity. A feeling that was so familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I have to know," she said softly.

"What Bonnie?" asked Ron, who heard her, but she suddenly ran towards the dark Sith her lightsaber ready.

"Bonnie come back!!!" yelled Brick, but she was completly focused; one way or another she was going to unmask this person.

The Sith woman was ready and her two-sided lightsaber stopped Bonnie in her tracks; their blades making popping and hissing sounds as they hit. As one attacked the other countered; Bonnie could tell this person was good.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The Sith didn't answer, Bonnie spoke with more intensity, "WHO ARE YOU!!??"

However the warrior remained silent, then in Bonnie anger she was unable to follow up on her attacks and her opponent took the opportunity. She blocked Bonnie's slash with her two-sided lightsaber and as Bonnie's weapon was locked with the Sith's she revealed that her saber could split in two.

Bonnie had no time to react as the second red lightsaber came down on Bonnie. Her right arm was severed and her weapon went flying. She screamed in agony and held her shoulder where her arm should be.

The others watched in horror and quickly ran towards her. Seeing this the Sith took this opportunity to flee to her shuttle, but before leaving she whispered into Bonnie's ear, "My name is Darth Adonis."

Bonnie's looked up at her opponent and saw one yellow eye staring at her before the Sith entered her shuttle and was gone.

Bonnie finally fainted from the pain and fell into Brick's arms.

"Bonnie?" he tried, "Bonnie? Please don't die; we need to help her!" he begged.

"To the Defiant now!" Wade ordered and together they all left the hanger. As Bonnie lay in Brick's arms her mind produced dreams to lessen the trauma. She could see that yellow eye; it seemed to pierce her soul. She wondered where she had felt that presence before and wondered if it was an old foe; or an old friend?

* * *

Darth Adonis made her way into one of the starships and quickly walked to the deck. When she got there Darth Shego was sitting with Darth Drakken waiting for her report. 

"What happened?" asked Shego.

"They came; all of them. They attacked us with a small army of locals."

"Was Kim there?" asked Drakken, Darth Adonis nodded. "Good, I guess we'll retreat for now; order all the remaining forces to fall back to the ships; we leave in ten minutes."

Adonis bowed and left to follow his orders.

"She has developed quite nicely, I think she will prove to be a powerful Sith indeed; good job Shego."

"She has no more feeling for her friends; all she cares about is destruction."

"I believe it is time we introduce ourselves to the Jedi Council, don't you?" Drakken asked.

Shego smiled and answered, "It's about time; I've been itching to kill some Jedi," she left to go order the ships of their next destination.

"Very soon Kim Possible," Drakken smiled devilishly, "Very soon." To Be Continued…

* * *

Thank you all for waiting; I will have another chapter as soon as possible. Please review! KingOAnime 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all who have read so far; please keep reading and reviewing! Sorry for the late update, I'll try to stay in it now that my semester is over for a while. Please enjoy! KingOAnime

Kim Possible: The Dark Side- chapter eight

* * *

Bonnie's eyes adjusted to the light as she began to wake up. She looked around and saw everyone with sympathetic looks on their eyes.

"W…What?" she asked groggily.

"Don't get up yet," Wade urged, "You're still feeling the effects of the surgery."

"_Surgery?_" she thought, and then it all came back to her; the battle with Adonis, losing her arm, and consciousness; everything.

"Wade was lucky enough to do the surgery right away, "Ron said, "But he says you'll have to get used to this new arm."

"New…arm?" she droned. Then she looked at where he arm had been severed to see a robotic replacement. It felt heavier than her real arm; and it was a lot uglier too.

Wade seeing her face explained, "It'll take a few hours, but I'll have the synthetic skin ready; soon you'll be able to feel with that arm too," he beamed, but Bonnie's face was still in disgust and shame. Seeing this he decided everyone should leave.

Everyone gave his or her heart-felt condolences and praise that she was all right. Brick was last, but he stopped Wade, "I would like to talk to her alone," he asked. Wade looked at Bonnie thinking, but then nodded leaving the infirmary and closing the door behind him.

Bonnie eyes continued looking down at her arm; she wanted to tear it off her body, even if it meant not having an arm again. "I hate it," she said.

"It'll only look like that until Wade gets the nerves aligned and gets the skin on it," Brick assured her.

"I'm a disgrace," she continued.

"What are you talking about?" Brick asked, concerned.

"We were ordered to leave, but I let my personal feelings get involved and it cost me," she spat back turning away from Brick.

"But you're alive; and you found out the Sith's name; that has to amount to something."

"Yeah, my shame; and this …thing on my body will be a constant reminder of that."

Brick was never one to get too angry, he knew Bonnie could be very proud and her pride would return in time, but this was too much for him and in a split second his attitude completely changed.

"STOP WALLOPING IN SELF PITY!" he exclaimed locking his eyes with hers, after forcibly turning her. "You think it was shameful? You almost died and the only thing you're worried about is your own pride."

"Brick," Bonnie had never seen him like this before, it was a completely different person in front of her; someone who wasn't afraid to speak, someone with much feeling for her; basically he was professing his love for her.

"When I saw Darth Adonis attack you, I thought you were dead, but I was so relieved to hear your heart beat when I picked you up. So yeah a little pride was lost, but the person I love is still alive in front of me; and now Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller that is all I have to…mphf!!!" his words were cut off by Bonnie's lips shooting forward and engulfing his own. He was surprised at first, but gradually let it sink in and soon began deepening the kiss.

After they separated they gave each other a quick glance then Bonnie asked, "Want to do it again?"

"Oh yeah!" and with that they began another kissing session which lasted for several minutes. All their feelings and passion for each other finally exploded and were revealed to each other. Bonnie no longer cared about her arm and both of them didn't care who entered the room and saw them. They were in love; and they had about ten years of bottled up feelings to let out.

Then suddenly reality struck back at Bonnie. "What about Tara? She loves you too, how can we tell her?"

Brick hadn't thought about it, but he realized that Tara would surely be upset about this. "I think for know at least we should keep it a secret; from everyone, especially Tara. Until this whole Sith thing blows over let's not put Tara in anymore emotional stress."

Bonnie agreed and the two just held each other silently for a long time until Wade called him on the intercom. He gave his new lover a peck on the cheek and reluctantly left the room. Bonnie lay there her face beaming with happiness; she felt guilty about the feeling, but she was so happy that she had beaten Tara, but for some odd reason she felt as if Tara might find out…no that was impossible.

* * *

Kim lunged at Ron, her saber clashing with his. She had become much more aggressive since their last encounter with the Sith. She did a forward flips her lightsaber making a hissing sound as it hit the ground before coming down on Ron's head, but he expertly deflected it and countered with two quick slashes; one of them just grazing Kim's face, but she hardly took notice of it.

She breathed heavily her eyes waiting for Ron to make the next move, with that Ron deactivated his saber. "That's enough for today, you were very good," Ron complimented.

"Thanks Ron, after that last fight with those troopers I feel more confident than ever!" she said excitedly.

"Just remember that too much confidence can be disastrous, okay?" Kim nodded and the two went to the kitchen to get some food and drink. It had been several hours after Tatooine's short battle with the Imperial storm troopers had come to a climactic end. They had left Tatooine's orbit and were headed for Corosaunt. Ron felt that some of the answers might be there. Monique decided to come along and helped so she was flying with them in her ship, Slave 6. No one else was around so Ron felt that it was private enough to talk. "I thought what you did back there was very brave."

"I didn't do much," Kim admitted, but Ron shook his head.

"You could have easily hid behind me and let me take all those laser shots, but you willingly stood beside me and helped me; that was very brave Kim."

"I only did what I felt was right, and cowering behind a teacher and fellow Jedi was unacceptable in my book," Kim answered taking a sip of water.

"You are becoming more and more like a Jedi every day Kim; I'm confident that you will be one of the best," Ron's goofy smile emerged on his slightly sweaty face and messy blonde hair, but Kim for some reason found it appealing to her.

The two didn't realize it, but they were both inching closer and closer, but just as their lips were within mere centimeters of each other the alarm went off and Wade was calling for everyone to get to the bridge.

What's wrong?" asked Felix huffing after running from the other side of the ship.

"I'm receiving so kind of distress call, it's directed towards us, but the signal is very weak; however it seems to be coming from Yavin 4," The location of the Jedi Academy began to impute fears into all their minds and Ron quickly demanded to hear the message.

Wade attempted to make the signal stronger and clear out any interference and soon a frantic voice could be heard, "_Help us Defiant!" _It was Hana, her voiced was crackling from the transmission, but her words cut into everyone's emotions, and minds._ "We're under attack; they're everywhere; so many dead, please Ron help…_" The transmission shut off, leaving everyone wondering fearfully.

"How soon to Yavin 4?" Ron demanded.

"It'll take at least fifteen minutes; maybe twenty," Wade said apologetically.

"Hurry," Ron replied as he gathered everyone together, "We need to prepare you all have ten minute to gather your weapons, any medical supplies, food, and water; I fear something terrible has happened."

Everyone could feel this pain in the chest they knew that some where, probably Yavin 4, people were dying horrible deaths; they had to get there. Wade called for Captain Barkin and asked if he could get any Earth ships to Yavin 4, but he said it would take ten minutes longer; however Wade knew that they might need back up so he asked for them to come. Corosaunt was too busy trying to patrol the galaxy from the "mysterious ships" that were attacking everyone; so they were of no help.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of frantic traveling the Defiant and Slave 6 arrived at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, but already it didn't look good. Wade picked up several ship trails from Imperial cruisers and battleships. They also can already see black scorched marks were heavy bombardment had hit the surface.

Ron and the others didn't have to wait long; luckily, because after another minute or so seven Earth ships arrived; led by Barkin himself. They were also shocked by the clear signs of battle, but they couldn't tell if anyone was alive or not; Ron hoped that his fears were not right.

The Jedi, along with a few hundred Earth soldiers landed on the surface and were filing out to search for anyone, but their eyes were already gazing at death.

On the ground surrounding the Academy were dozens of Jedi and Imperial bodies. The scene was horrific and had not been seen by anyone before. As they navigated through the maze of corpses he and everyone else inspected the bodies; for any signs of life. Ron was looking for his sister, she had made the distress call so she had to still be alive, but he wondered if that cut off in the transmission was because she was discovered or not. He quickly kicked those thoughts out of his head as the search continued.

"These Imperials weren't joking around, they used heavy bombardment to soften them up then attacked while they were surprised," Barkin assessed.

"But they didn't go down willingly," Felix added, "Most of the Jedi have their lightsabers in their hands; they went down fighting.

Then they noticed a strange sight, most of the Jedi dead had blasters wounds, which were not surprising, but several had lightsaber wounds as well indicating that a Sith was here.

"Adonis," Bonnie's voice darkened, she held her newly built arm in anger.

"No I don't think so look," Wade pointed. The Jedi bodies had strange looking claw marks on them; the wounds were consistent with a ligtsaber, but no one had seen a lightsaber shaped like a claw before. It was unusual and confusing, but right now they had to focus on the task at hand.

After combing the grounds all they found was death, but they prayed that someone was inside the temple. The group proceeded into the large stone structure and was faced with even more bodies. The Jedi could see that their comrades had made a final stand. Most were in a line formation where they defended themselves, but the numbers were just too staggering for them.

Once again they scanned the area for survivors and also saw the same claw marks on more corpses as they passed them; whoever this Sith was they were deadly about their craft. There were at least three times as many bodies in the temple than outside; they could only assume that the initial attack left them dazed, but not defenseless.

Then without warning Bonnie stopped. She seemed to tense up and acted as if she was rooted to the ground, but she also seemed to be aware of everything around her and Ron asked her what she was sensing.

"I feel a presence, no, several; I can sense the Force. It is very weak, they are trying to conceal themselves, but I can just barely sense them."

"Do you have any idea where they are or if they are Jedi?" asked Felix eagerly.

"I don't know if they're Jedi or not, but their location was there!" she pointed to a spot just a few feet form them where a giant statue of a great Jedi master had collapsed. Ron could barely make out the door behind the massive blocks of stone where a classroom lay, and together the Jedi began lifting the heavy boulders and pieces out of the way.

Once it was clear Ron told everyone to be ready; they had no idea if they were enemies, or friends. Barkin lined up his men in ranks, their blaster rifles aimed at the door. Ron and the others readied their lightsabers and with one swift motion he swung open the doors.

Almost instantly several sabers activated and screams and shots were heard in the darkness as several young Jedi came flying at them; their lightsabers humming. When they saw who it was they immediately stopped and turned on the lights to reveal that there were thirty-five Jedi.

Most were very young; maybe six or seven, but a few were padawans about twelve or thirteen. Only three Jedi were the same age as Ron and the others, but there were no adults anywhere.

"Ron, it's Yori she's…" the girl's words were cut off by her crying and she timidly pointed to a bundle in the corner of the room. Ron rushed over and could see Hana her eyes were closed and she had some nasty scars on her, but she was alive; for now.

"What happened to her, and here for that matter," Ron demanded.

"It all happened so fast we were getting ready for the meeting where every Jedi in the galaxy was required to go; even the masters. Then huge explosions rocked the temple, people rushed out to see what had happened and were met with these soldiers in white armor." The boy shivered.

"They fired their blasters killing any Jedi they saw small, big, padawan, or master it didn't matter. The Jedi tried to set up a defense, but there were just too many of them." Another girl, who had helped Ron and Kim before continued, "Then Hana decided that we needed to hide, but not before sending a message. The as she attempted to make the message she was shot; we got her out, but we weren't sure if the message got through; obviously it did." The girl hesitated.

"Please continue," Ron urged.

"We snuck into this room to escape the soldiers, but also to escape the Master Sheila."

"Master Sheila?" Ron asked, he had not heard of her from anyone, not even Hana.

"She had become a master very quickly, it is no surprise that you did not know, but her skills were just too dazzling. However; we never could have imagined that she was the one who betrayed us. She declared that she was Sith and that she was called Darth Shego."

Ron and the others instantly picked up the name. Motor Ed said that a Darth Shego, and another, was the one who tried to kill Kim; it left a bitter taste in their mouths to hear that a Jedi had betrayed them.

"We broke the statue to hide the door, then tried to dampen the force within us so that Darth Shego would not detect us; luckily she did not. We waited for what seemed like hours and are so glad that you guys came, but Hana is badly hurt, and we couldn't do much to help her."

Hana was taken to the Defiant's infirmary while Ron and the other Jedi try to get any more information and comfort the frightened children. This was a disaster, Ron knew now that with the Jedi destroyed the Republic stood little chance against the Imperial, Sith invasion, but when would they attack? Tomorrow? The next day? A month? Or were they still in need of Kim and her mysterious power that they wanted. Ron still didn't know what Kim had to do with all of this, but it was very clear now.

The Sith wanted the Republic to fall and the new Empire to rise, but they first have to get past the last Jedi who they hadn't destroyed; if they only knew how to defend against such overwhelming odds. Cont…

* * *

Once again sorry for the late update, I will have another chapter in two to three weeks; I promise. Please review! KingOAnime 


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter everyone! Thank You to all who have read and enjoyed this story so far; I pray you all have a great holiday and as always, please review! KingOAnime

Kim Possible: The Dark Side-chapter nine

* * *

Ron and the others were still on Yavin 4 at the site of the destroyed Jedi Academy and were talking to the few survivors.

Ron looked at the small band of sacred children, none of them were prepared for this kind of stress and he did not no what to do with them; most had no family to go back to. However one thing was bugging him; the boy who he had talked to earlier, named Dain, had said something about Yori. At first he thought the boy had simply slipped his tongue in fear, but now he was not so sure.

He walked over to him where he sat near his other friends sipping some warm refreshment. Dain looked up at him and Ron motioned him away from earshot of everyone else.

"Dain, when we first rescued you, you mentioned something about Yori; surely you must know she is dead?" he questioned.

Dain, after sparing a moment to finish his drink answered, "I know, but Hana claimed that she saw Yori; she kept saying it over and over while we did our best to treat her."

Ron's heart thumped, but surely this couldn't be; she had died right in front of him. Even Bonnie herself confirmed to him that she was no longer alive when that section of the roof fell on her; and even if she were alive the explosion would have surely killed her. Yet some doubt was in his heart as he looked at Dain's terrified face and asked again, "Are you sure she said that?"

Again Dain nodded and left Ron with questions swirling in his mind for Hana; if she was all right.

* * *

Kim on the other hand had different things on her mind. She had been battling with them for several days, but now they were making a comeback; and they threatened to overwhelm her. She had realized her feelings for Ron, but she wasn't sure what they meant. At first she thought it was her friendship, then she began to think admiration, then respect, but now she was coming to the realization that her feelings were far deeper than friendship. However one thing made her guilty, Yori. She had been dead for only a few weeks and now Kim was thinking about confessing her feelings for him. What would he say?

The most obvious response would be complete and utter rejection. Ron still carted for Yori and he still wasn't ready for a new girl; he probably never would be. She lay in her bed pondering this and wondering what she should do.

Then a voice in her head seemed to answer her own thoughts, "_Tell him_," it said, "_You love him, Yori is dead there is no reason why you shouldn't tell him._"

Kim's inner voice was right, she knows how much Ron cares for her, and it was true Yori was dead; he wouldn't grieve forever he had to listen to her. So she decided to tell him over their next training together; that way they could be alone.

* * *

Ron was informed by Wade that Hana had finally come out of surgery. Ron rushed to the infirmary on the Defiant where Wade, Tara, and the head doctor from the Earth ships were waiting for him.

They stood looking very somber; that didn't make Ron and happier. "Is Hana okay?" he pleaded looking at their faces and quickly a smile sprang up on their faces.

"She's going to be fine with all our combined effort we were able to stabilize her. She took quite a beating, but even being shot, stabbed, and clawed wasn't going to kill her." The head doctor proclaimed.

"Can I see Her?" Ron asked.

"She's very weak right now, but since you are her only family; you can speak with her for a little while, but only for about five minutes." Ron nodded in agreement and after giving Wade and Tara big thankful hugs he made his way into the room where Hana lay in a bed.

She had bandages all over her arms, chest, and some parts of her faces. She also had some machines monitoring her vitals. When she saw Ron her dark eyes shone with gladness and her lips curled weakly into a frail smile.

"Ron, you came; and you saved us." She said in short breaths.

"Yes, thanks to your communication." He paused for a moment and without saying a word he gave her a big hug. "I'm just so glad you're alright Hana; I don't know what would have happened if I lost you too," he cried.

Hana stroked his head and lightly kissed the top of his head as he wiped the tears from his eyes and decided to ask her his question.

"Hana, I know you're weak, but I must know."

"About Yori? Hana finished for him, "It was nothing Ron, I was injured and was hallucinating."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"After taking a beating from Darth Shego," she said through gritted teeth, "I thought I saw Yori; or at least it looked like her, but she seemed different somehow. I can't remember, I'm sorry to have troubled you Ron, but I couldn't have seen her she died; besides I didn't sense her presence so that proves she wasn't there." Hana smiled again and held Ron's hand firmly in hers before speaking again, "You need to take care of the children; most of them have no families and are not used to being away from the Academy. Please keep them safe, from the Empire…and…the…Sith……." Hana's eyes closed from exhaustion and Ron silently kissed her forehead and left her to sleep.

Ron knew that his sister would get well, she was strong and brave, but Yori's face still stuck in the back of his mind; there was no way she could still be alive, but still the thought of it stayed. He needed to get the surviving children to safety, find out when the Empire was going to attack, and discover the reason for them wanting Kim; he knew it was hard, but he and his companions were ready.

* * *

At the meeting table on board one of the Earth ships the Jedi, Monique, and Barkin discussed a plan.

"It's quite clear now that the Empire is mobilizing to attack the Republic; Captain Barkin, what did the Chancellor say?" Ron asked.

Barkin had talked with the Supreme Chancellor and had told him the situation. "He's organizing an emergency meeting of the Senate and is going to demand ships, and men from all the planets. He's also ordered all Republic ships to return to Corosaunt immediately. There is one hitch however; the Republic ships will take only a few hours to arrive, but the rest of the ships and men from the other planets could take at least three days to organize." Barkin frowned at the grim state everything looked.

"This is their chance, with the Jedi all but destroyed, and with so few Republic ships they'll waltz right into the Chancellor's office," Monique pointed out.

"Then why not attack now, when all the Republic ships are still rushing to get here?" asked Bonnie.

"Kim," Ron said in a low voice looking at her, "They still want her; it's quite clear now that they think with her they'll be unstoppable."

"But what do I have that they want so badly?" Kim asked. No one spoke because they were all too busy thinking of different possibilities, but all it got them was wasted time and headaches.

"The only thing we can do, I'm afraid is wait; they will try to take Kim so they'll probably come to us," Felix said.

"Or they'll make us come to them," Brick added.

Hours passed slowly and not a word from the Sith at all. Everyone was coasting back to Corosaunt because some of the ships were having malfunctions, and Ron wouldn't leave Hana or any other ships alone when an Imperial ship could come out and attack them. Kim was getting ready for her training with Ron. She had her training lightsaber with her, but as Ron entered her had two lightsabers with him.

"Kim I think it's about time we stated using real lightsabers, but that means that you need your own," he handed her a shiny new saber that looked like it had been freshly made.

Before she used extra lightsabers that the Jedi had on the Defiant, but this was new and it was all hers. She excitedly activated it to see what the color was; it really didn't matter to her, but she was still curious. A green beam shined, covering Kim's face and body.

"You chose green," she said, "What drew you to that color?"

Ron seemed to hesitate for a second before answering, "I thought it would match your eyes," he blushed.

Kim's face turned beet red, but the glow from her new lightsaber prevented Ron from seeing.

"Thank You very much Ron," she said turning it off," her entire body began to feel like jelly; she knew this was the perfect time to pounce and confess to Ron her feelings. She took several deep breaths and then in a clear voice she spoke, "Ron, I've been thinking for a while; you and the rest of the Jedi have been great. Even Monique's new stealth training is helping me, but my mind has been a flurry of feelings, and I finally have them sorted out enough that I know what they mean."

Ron looked at her intently, his gaze not faltering; clearly he was curious.

She paused for a second then continued, "I realize now that my feelings towards you are ore that just professional or friendly. What I'm trying to say Ron is that I lo…" her voice cracked. She tried again, "Ron I lov…….." her voice once again stopped.

Ron at first was clueless, but after hearing her try to say it he began to piece the word and his own heart jumped. This stunned him, but when he thought about it, it wasn't really that weird. But could he return those feelings? Sure he cared for Kim very much, but Yori's face still haunted him and he had tried his best all day to rid himself of her, but still she persisted.

"_She's gone Ron, you need to face facts and come to the reality that Yori is dead and never coming back,_" the voice spoke loud and pierced his mind like a spear. It was right, he couldn't wallow in the past anymore; he needed to look to the future; and it lay right in front of him.

Kim was still trying to say the word she so desperately needed to say, but Ron's voice rang out and silenced her.

"KP, I love you too; it's also taken me a while to see that, but now my mind is clear." His eyes met hers and they immediately welled up with tears as she embraced him in a big hug. They held each other for the longest time, but then Ron separated them just a little to see her face. He put his hand under her chin and drew her in to a sweet kiss.

Their lips pressed hard against each other and much to Ron's relief the image of Yori faded away. They thought they were alone, but unknown to them Monique and the rest of the Jedi were watching them.

"Does that give you any ideas," Monique cooed at Felix. He just blushed and tried to look away, but Monique drew closer to him and almost made him squeak. Rufus was not sure whether to growl at Felix or gawk at Kim and Ron locking lips.

Wade, who had never had a girlfriend before was furiously taking notes; observing the way they were kissing. Bonnie and Brick quietly held hands, as Tara looked on; unbeknownst to them.

Finally Tara cleared her throat and stomped on the floor a bit to get the new couple's attention. Kim and Ron jumped and seeing all their friends made them turn red with embarrassment.

"We thought we'd come by and all train together, but maybe you'd like us to leave you two alone for some private one on one sparring?" Monique winked as everyone else laughed.

"I guess it's no secret now," Kim admitted smiling and leaning into Ron.

"Do you think we should spill the beans?" asked Brick quietly to Bonnie.

She would love to, but she knew very well that Tara was right next to them and she slowly shook her head in reluctance.

After the embarrassment wore off the gang began training rigorously. After a few hours of intense labor they all decided to hit the hay. All the ships had reached Corosaunt by now with the Jedi children. They all were put in a Senator's suite house because Kim was still considered an honorary ambassader.They decided that they would leave the children on Corosaunt ; so that in case of battle they would be safe, but everyone was still tense.

Barkin had been asked by the Supreme Chancellor to help with preparing defenses; because all the other commanders were still racing to get there. He heartily agreed and was made a general.

As he set up lines of defense and prepared every ship for battle Monique, the children, and the otehr Jedi slept peacfully in warm comfy beds. No one knew when the Sith would fight, or what they needed Kim for, but one thing still was clear; the final fight was slowly coming.

* * *

All the way in far space a massive armada of thousands of ships bearing Sith and Imperial marks were ready to attack; behind them lay the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, and the fleet's insurance policy. On the flagship Drakken sat on his throne chair praising Shego for the destruction of the Jedi threat. Adonis stood next to him her yellow eye fixed forward; she sensed something.

Her powers reached out and her muscles started to tense up as she came to the realization that Ron and Kim had confessed their feelings to each other. Her face grew hot and anger began to sewll up in her; her knuckles became white as she clenched them over and over.

"Possible," she gritted, "I will kill you; I don't care what Shego and Drakken want, my beef is with you and Ron-san."

Then a woman with long blonde hair, and dressed in an Imperial uniform approached Drakken. "My lord, the ships are ready; what are your orders?"

"Is everything prepared exactly?" he asked.

"Yes sir, we are ready on your command," she bowed.

"Good, tell commanders Gill, Fist, and Killigan to go to Corosaunt and attack the defense forces. Commander Dementor will take up the rear defending our secret weapon since it moves so slowly, and you Camille Leon will gather a dozen of your ships and accompany me and my companions to Illium," he barked as Commander Leon bowed and left the room.

"Is it time to finally take care of little Kimmie and her entourage of miscreants?" smiled Shego.

"Yes, now is the time when we will make her ours at last; and Adonis?" he said looking at her, "I know how much you hate Ron, and especially Kim now, but you are forbidden from killing her; we need her to make our plans work got it?" he ordered with Shego carefully watching.

Adonis nodded in response, but hidden under her hood a small evil little half frown, half smile appeared on her face.For now she would follow orders, but she was in feverish anticipation when she would get close enough to that traitorous fool and his slutty new toy. She imagined ripping her head off with her bare hands and even more evil thoughts entered her now twisted mind. "Be afraid everyone; I'm coming back from the dead." To Be Continued…

* * *

I hope everyone has a great holiday, please keep reading; I'll be taking a Christmas break, but the next chapter will come out after New Years, and please review!! KingOAnime 


	10. Chapter 10

I just wanted to reinstate the fact that this story is loosely based on Star Wars. I have never read any of the novels, or paid much attention to the video game plots, so this universe is of my own imagination; except Kim and the gang are characters. Thank You. Another chapter is up so please review and enjoy!! King OAnime

Kim Possible: The Dark Side- chapter ten

* * *

Corosuant was alive with soldiers training for battle, ships flying around to prepare for the eminent invasion, and civilians fleeing the planet. Regardless if it was loud and noisy the Jedi slept in Kim's private house she had when she was a Senator.

Monique never liked sleeping in warm comfy beds, so she decided to sleep in her ship; with Rufus nestled in her hair for warmth.

Felix, and Wade had helped now Commander Barkin with preparing defenses in the city. They set up defense systems for all the major buildings and for the shelters where many civilians were because there were just too many people and not everyone could leave in time.

Brick was sleeping peacefully in his bed trying to prepare himself mentally for the upcoming battle. It had been another day and still not a single enemy ship has been sighted. More ships and men had arrived, but he knew it was still not enough. The city might hold out longer, but he knew that it would eventually fall.

He tried to not think of that, he needed to be ready, but suddenly he opened his eyes as he could hear his bedroom door creak open. In the darkness he couldn't see who it was, but their harsh voice sprang him to life.

"Brick, WAKE UP!" Bonnie's hand threw off the covers as Brick sat up and gave her an annoyed look. He was glad that he was awake when she yelled, and Bonnie didn't even ask if he was asleep; she just barged in.

"Yes Bonnie?" he asked with some sting in his voice.

Realizing that she _had_ barged in without considering her new boyfriend's feelings she quickly apologized, which made Brick happier, and answered, "I couldn't sleep; can I stay in bed with you?"

Brick's face turned two shades of red as he began to stutter an okay to her. She climbed in next to him, her bare legs brushing up against his own; she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder and Brick soon realized that he was probably never going to sleep at all tonight.

"Bonnie, I don't think you came in here just because you couldn't sleep," he said.

"Bonnie grinned, "Don't tell me you aren't enjoying this," she whispered, but then her voice seemed to change. It began to shrink and, and then it was so soft that Brick could barely hear her.

Then he realized that she was crying. Her tears stained his pajamas and her sobs began to get louder and more constant. "Bonnie, what's wrong," he asked sitting up and looking at her.

"I'm scared Brick, this is the first time we have been involved in something this dangerous. What if our friends get hurt, what if you die?" she sobbed, "I just don't want us to be apart."

"Bonnie, I love you no matter what. We'll be going out together fighting, but we'll be with all our friends. I have no doubt that we'll survive; my love for you will carry me through this."

Brick's words were a little cheesy for Bonnie, but she still loved them and replaced crying with kissing. Soon the two had fallen asleep in each other's arms dreaming sweet dreams.

* * *

Kim leaned over her balcony watching the masses of ships flying through traffic, as if it was just another night in Corosaunt and nothing was wrong. She pulled her nightgown around her tighter to shield her body from the cold, but a pair of arms slowly wrapped themselves around her.

Ron's smile and body warmed Kim's heart as she turned to face him. His signature smile was on his face, but Kim could see him struggling not to chatter his teeth in the cold.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping KP?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to make you worry Ron, I just have a lot on my mind right now. I mean, first the assassination, then the kidnapping attempts, then the Sith, now the Jedi; it's just a lot to digest." Kim wrapped her arms around Ron and held him tightly. "Please don't leave me Ron, never leave my side for as long as I live."

"I promise Kim, I will always be next to you; to protect you. Now why don't we get some sleep, we have another big day of helping Barkin with his plans," said Ron.

A few more hours passed, but no one would get that _perfect_ night of sleep. Wade soon alerted everyone and they all began rushing to the Defiant.

"What's going on?" Monique asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We're receiving a message…from the Sith," Wade's replied. Everyone immediately sprang to life and shook any drowsiness they had loose.

"Can you trace it?" asked Bonnie.

Wade shook his head, "No, it's being bounced off of several locations; there's no way to pin point the origin." Wade turned on the message and an image of a cloaked figure stood before them. They couldn't see much of his face, but knew his name the moment he spoke it in his high squeaky voice.

"_Greetings Jedi, I am Lord Drakken; the brains of the new Empire, and soon to be Emperor."_ His voice showed confidence and pride, and his smile made him repulsive to everyone.

"Cut the crap Drakken, what's this all about? What do you want with Kim?" Ron demanded.

"_Cutting right to the end, I see. If you want the answer then come to the old Jedi temple on Illium in one hour. You can bring your bounty hunter friend if you want, but no one else. If I so much as sense another ship I'll have it obliterated; one hour."_ Drakken's voice and image faded.

"Illium, Why there?" Tara asked.

"It's isolated, the planet and the surrounding system has been uninhabitable for decades. The perfect place for a private visit." Monique answered stroking Rufus for comfort.

"Or an ambush," Brick pointed out, "But either way it seems that it's the only way to uncover this mystery."

Ron and the others agreed and began preparing for a silent take off. They only informed Barkin, who wanted to give them ships, but was refused. So instead he wished them luck, and hoped they would be alright. He said he would tell Hana, who was still in the hospital, where they were going too. Ron thanked him and the Jedi took off for Illium.

The Defiant and Slave 6 sped to Illium. Everyone onboard was nervous, but Felix seemed uneasy.

"Isn't it odd that Drakken didn't want us to bring any other ships with us?" He asked, "They could have tricked us into weakening the fleet, but instead they demanded that we go alone."

Felix's words made sense, but they all knew the answer still; Kim. Drakken wanted Kim, no needed Kim and he wasn't going to let anything risk it.

After a few minutes they had arrived at the icy planet of Illium; with a party already to welcome them. Several Sith and Imperial cruisers and battleships orbited the planet.

Then they received a transmission. The image of a woman with long blonde hair, and sporting an Imperial uniform appeared. Her voice crackled over the intercom, _"This is Commander Leon of the Imperial forces. We have been waiting for you Jedi; you have permission to land, but be wary, were watching you."_ The image cut off and the blockade moved to let the two ships through.

Wade and Monique landed several hundred feet away from the temple, where a shuttle was; the Sith's no doubt. They entered the temple, their weapons ready. Kim gazed in awe at the massive structure; glittering crystals covered the walls and ceiling.

Seeing Kim's interest Ron indulged her in its history, "Many years ago this temple was one of the few places Jedi went to complete their training. These crystals are the same kind we use for our lightsabers, but nowadays they're of poor quality."

Kim's eyes were mesmerized by the glow the crystals seemed have. "What happened to it?"

"During the Clone Wars it was destroyed in a battle, but when Luke Skywalker took control of the Jedi he had it remade and used it," Ron continued, "Now I'm afraid that it hasn't been touched in over three hundred years."

Then they heard Drakken's voice pierce their minds. "Yes, and like the Jedi, years of neglect have made it a crumbling ruin. The Jedi are as useful as this place."

The Jedi looked up at an elevated portion of the temple and saw three cloaked figures standing there. They removed their hoods to reveal a man with blue skin and a scar below his eye; the companions knew this was Drakken. The one to his right was a pale-skinned woman with long black hair, and the other was Adonis. Her yellow eye glared at the Jedi, and her black hair covered half of her face, but her mask was still preventing them from seeing her face.

Bonnie clenched her artificial arm and began to shake at the sight of Adonis. Ron and Kim moved closer together and whispered comforting words at each other.

"The Jedi are still alive Drakken! You can never take away our spirit." Brick barked.

"Foolish words, many Jedi said that as I cut them in half; even the little ones spoke bravely, but in the end died just as miserably," the pale-skinned woman bragged.

"You!!!" Tara yelled, "You're the one who betrayed us; Shego."

Everyone gasped at the sound of the name. This was the woman who once was a Jedi and had betrayed her own people for power. Some reached for weapons.

"You will pay for what you did to Hana!" Ron yelled. His fists began to get white in anger, but Kim's soft touch calmed him down.

"Now now," Drakken tried calm everyone down, "We're not here to fight, we're here to fill in the Jedi on my plan."

"Ahem," Shego glanced at Drakken dangerously.

"I mean our plan," Drakken smiled at Shego who rolled her eyes.

"Then answer us already, why do you want Kim so badly?" demanded Monique, Rufus yelled along with her, but stayed under her hair.

"In order to answer that I need to tell a little story that dates back over a thousand years." Drakken cleared his throat and began to speak while everyone else listened. "Long ago, before the Republic even existed; only Jedi and Sith roamed the galaxy. Both fought for dominance, but couldn't over turn the other. Then a woman with tremendous Force joined the Sith; her name was Darth Vampiress."

"We all know this ghost story," Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but you've only heard the Jedi version; I have the real version," he continued, "Vampiress was incredibly strong, so much in fact it was said that most Sith couldn't even stand near her because the pressure was too great."

Kim's mind seemed to be drifting, she felt as if it was being pulled out of her body and being dragged by some unknown force. She began to see images of her parents, and brothers, but still managed to keep listening to Drakken.

"She became the Sith's leader, and in no time power had begun to shift in their favor. The Jedi, desperate, put a huge bounty on her head. Many tried, but anyone who opposed her fell; even groups of ten or twenty Jedi were no matches for her. Then a young, yet powerful Jedi master named Aldin Nebula went to fight her; alone. Naturally everyone thought that one would kill the other, but something totally unexpected happened; they fell in love. From that day on they decided to abandon everything and run away together to live a quiet, normal life. However; both the Jedi and the Sith thought that one had killed the other, so the Jedi went on a manhunt to avenge their fallen master, and the Sith did the same. Eventually the Jedi reached them first, but were shocked to see this great Jedi master living with a Sith, the sworn enemy." Drakken cleared his throat and took some quick breaths, and continued.

"They confronted Aldin and decided to kill Vampiress, but Aldin killed them to protect her. Only one escaped to report the news. The Sith didn't believe the reports and they too found the couple, but were met with the same conclusion. Vampiress killed them to protect her lover, but this caused uproar. Never had a Sith and a Jedi ever fallen in love with each other; besides it was against Jedi and Sith laws. The couple went on the run and were pursued by a one-time alliance with the Jedi and the Sith. Eventually the two were cornered right here on Illium. They were forced to fight over ten thousand Sith and Jedi. Both Aldin and Vampiress fought hard and long, killing most of them, but even the combined power of a great Jedi master and the most powerful Sith in the galaxy wasn't enough. This temple was built on the spot where they died and the story has been told and retold over and over for generations as a moral, but that's not how the real story ends."

Everyone's ears perked at Drakken's last statement. Not the end? Was this the answer they were waiting for? Kim wasn't sure if she was ready, but she knew she had to hear it.

"You see Vampiress and Aldin had a daughter just months before their deaths. They gave her to their most trusted friends and asked them to take care of her, but both the Sith and the Jedi began hearing rumors of the daughter and started a new search for her. They intended to kill the child so the friends decided that the baby couldn't survive in their time. So they cryogenically froze the baby girl and his her in an asteroid field. Later on the search was stopped and both the Jedi, and most of the Sith, believed that the child never existed. The years passed by, but the baby stayed safe, until about seventeen years ago when an old miner was excavating an asteroid. He accidentally awoke the child. He was in shock, but realized that this baby was defenseless and needed someone to take care of her. But he soon realized he was too old to care for the girl, however; he knew that his home planet's senator was trying to conceive a baby. He presented the child to them and they adopted her on the spot. A few years later his wife finally had twin sons, but tragically they died in an assassination attack on Corosaunt." Drakken grinned, seeing Kim's eyes. She knew what he was talking about and he was relishing the moment.

"I…it can't…be," Kim said slowly. She clutched her head as if in pain.

"Yes Kim Possible, that senator was James Possible, and the family that died was his wife and two sons, but you were never related to them. You are the descendent of Darth Vampiress and Jedi Master Aldin Nebula; that is the truth of your life!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Kim's screams echoed around the ruined temple. Ron and the other rushed to her side holding her, trying their best to calm her down, but she continued to scream and cry.

"Why did you try to kill her then?" Felix demanded.

"Because her power, ultimate power, unlimited power lies within her; and for my plan to work it needs to come out." Drakken replied.

"What plan?" Kim questioned after settling down to take it all in.

"My masterpiece, the Death Star!"

"The Death Star? But that was destroyed by the Rebels over four centuries ago," Tara said.

"But I resurrected it, I made it bigger and better than the last one. It is invincible, and cannot be stopped. You all thought I was going to attack the Republic while they were scrambling to defend them selves? Ha!!! I want the entire fleet to be there because I don't intend to take over Corosaunt; I intend to obliterate it!" Drakken's face seemed to get more evil looking; Shego and Adonis nodded with him.

"Destroy it?" Brick exclaimed, "But you'll kill millions!"

"That's the price of a new Empire; a little blood must be spilt," he said coldly.

"But that still doesn't explain why Kim is so important," Ron said.

"Since the Death Star is twice as bi as the original it requires huge amounts of energy; problem is there is no energy source large enough to power it. Right now we can only move at a slow pace, but that's where Kim comes in. With her power I am going to use her like a battery; I'll have an unlimited power source and with her I will display my might!"

"I'll never follow you!" Kim spat.

"You won't have much of a choice my dear, I know that these Jedi mean a lot to you, but if you don't come with me then I'll have them all killed."

"You can try, but you'll never be able to stop us," Monique said angrily, probably because Drakken didn't mention her.

"Besides Kim's powers haven't come out; I been putting her under emotional and physical stress, but she still hasn't awakened. However I know we are close."

The kidnappings, and assassination attempts made perfect sense now. He was trying to make Kim snap, but her breaking point was stronger than Drakken thought.

"So that's why you had my family killed?" asked Kim, "so I would crack and reveal this power within me?"

"Precisely, but I afraid that we are running out of time so I guess we'll have to go with a direct approach." Shego and Adonis activated their lightsabers, Ron and the others responded by doing the same.

Kim stood by Ron her emerald eyes filled with rage and fury. Ron winked at her and soon the Jedi were staring down the Sith.

"Oh there was one more thing, I think this might help Kim come to grips; Adonis?" Drakken looked at the masked woman who slowly removed her mask to reveal….

"**YORI???!!!" **Everyone exclaimed.

"Hello guys, miss me?" she smiled her double-sided red lightsaber illuminating her dark face.

Everyone stood in complete shock and confusion; they al thought she had died, but here she was in the flesh. Ron and Kim were the most surprised.

"Yori, you're alive!" Ron said in bewilderment.

"Yes Ron-san, and now I'm here to see you dead!!!" She lunged at Ron and Kim her lightsaber twirling around her. The two Jedi deflected the blow, but had to keep up with her attacks.

At the same time Shego had begun attacking Tara, Bonnie, Brick, and Wade. Felix and Monique saw Drakken walking away and ran after him. The fight had started, and emotions were high.

Ron and Kim struggled to protect themselves from Yori's constant attacks, but they managed to barely hold on. Yori's face showed definite scars from the explosion she somehow survived, and one of her eyes was closed because a long scar ran over it.

Yori's yellow eyes screamed rage and a lust for blood, but Ron and Kim's pleas for her to stop and talk went unanswered. Why had she joined the Sith? How did she survive the exploding ship? And why was she so focused on killing them? Cont…

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it; a little longer than most of my chapters. Please review! King OAnime 


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for reading and enjoying my story. I love feedback, so please review!!! KingOAnime

Kim Possible: The Dark Side- chapter eleven

* * *

On the snowy planet of Illium; in the ruined Jedi Temple, Jedi and Sith are locked in heated combat. Yori, who everyone thought had died, was in fact Adonis. Ron and Kim were busy trying to survive her relentless attacks, while Brick, Bonnie, Tara, and Wade fought Drakken's other Sith companion, former Jedi master Shego. Felix and Monique were trailing Drakken, who left as soon as the battle began. (On with the Story.) 

Yori's double-sided lightsaber spun wildly in the air, trying to hack Kim and Ron to pieces. The humming of the sabers filled their ears and the sharp crackling sounds they made when they hit pierced their minds.

"Yori, why are you doing this? How did you survive that explosion?" Ron pleaded, trying to talk to her, but Yori's mouth stayed shut.

Kim flipped over Yori so now she had to fight the two Jedi on either side of her, which divided her attention. Ron spun several times, his lightsaber whizzing in the air, but Yori, like every other attack, easily countered it.

"Please Yori, talk to me," Ron tried again, but was answered with more swipes and slashes.

Then as Ron and Kim tried to overwhelm her at once, Yori struck. The two Jedi locked her sabers with their own, attempting to make her lose her balance, and hopefully her weapon. However; Yori spun her entire body around and kicked Ron hard in the chest pushing him away and onto the ground. Then she twirled around Kim and before Kim had time to react Yori placed her hand on Kim's back. Bolts of Force Lightning shot out of Yori's fingertips and into Kim's body.

She wailed in pain and was shot several feet away before rolling to a stop. Her robes were charred and smoky, and she didn't move.

"Now we can talk Ron-san," Yori finally spoke as Ron rose to his feet.

"What happened to you Yori? What has become of you?"

"A new life, my new power has helped me beyond imagination. I'm more powerful than you, Bonnie, even that slut." Kim's body remained still, and even though Ron wanted to help her he knew Yori would stop him, so he just continued talking to her.

"How did you survive that explosion? We all thought you had died." Yori's face softened a little, and Ron could see a glimpse of the old Yori.

"When that roof fell on me I did die; for a few moments. But then without any explanation I came back to life, however the debris was too heavy for me to move, and my body was crushed underneath. I knew that I would never be able to escape the explosion in time, so I did the only thing I could think of. I engulfed my body in a Force Shield that kept me alive. After the destruction of the ship I floated in space, my body in shambles, but the Sith came and saved me. They healed me, gave me new organs, new limbs, and a new life."

She looked at one of her gloved hands, clenching it over and over until it began to shake. "But then I discovered that my friends had all forgotten me. The one I loved had betrayed me, and just replaced me with some other girl. You said that you would always love me Ron-san, you said that no matter what you would always be there for me, but you weren't there."

"Yori," said Ron softly.

"NO!!!" Yori's voice yelled. Her face quickly hardened and her glowing eye began to get brighter. "Yori in dead, she died in that explosion. My name is Adonis, and I will kill everyone who betrayed me; and I'll start with you!" Adonis' attacks increased in ferocity. She grunted with every swing; her only desire was for blood. Ron was at a huge disadvantage, he was trying not to hurt Yori, and he was worried about Kim.

As Adonis and Ron fought Kim began to stir. She groaned with agony at the damage the Force Lightning had done. She saw Ron having trouble and immediately reactivated her lightsaber. She jumped into Adonis, who didn't notice her, and kicked the Sith in the head. Adonis was dazed, but seeing Kim alive made her grinning face even wider.

"Now you will both see how powerful I've become." Adonis detached her lightsaber, so now she had two in each hand. Ron and Kim didn't think this was very impressive because they knew she could do this already, but suddenly she pulled out two more lightsabers from her waist. Adonis tossed them in the air and laughed as they activated.

Now Ron and Kim were panicking. Fighting two lightsabers was tough enough, but four? The two free flying sabers shot towards Ron who was caught off guard and forced to back away, leaving Kim open. Adonis went straight for the red head and began showing her the power of the Darkside.

On the other side of the temple grounds the other four Jedi fought Shego, who only had one lightsaber, but was very skilled with it. They all knew this wouldn't be an easy task, since Shego had been a Jedi master, but they all knew why they were fighting.

"You're going to pay for all those Jedi you killed, Shego," Tara spat.

Shego's smile angered her and sucked her into an attack that Shego was hoping for. The Jedi's long saber came at Shego's head, while her short one went for her legs. However Shego was better than that and she easily jumped over one and deflected the other with her saber, but Tara kept on. She tried combo after combo, but was always countered by the Sith lady.

"I sense anger in you Jedi, but it isn't directed at me. You can do great things with that anger; let it fester and well up inside you. I was angry with the Jedi Order; I could see how weak they had become. The other masters wouldn't listen to my proposals for reform believing that tradition was sacred, so I left and used my anger to become stronger."

"And you murdered them?"

"They deserved to see their stupidity."

"But what about all the others? The other knights, the children!" Tara's voice rose.

"As far as I'm concerned if you follow the Jedi way then you will follow their path; death." Shego's attacks continued without end, and had everyone fighting with everything they had.

Then Wade and Brick were able to surprise her. Wade went for an upward slash, which Shego was ready for, but Brick did a downward slash on her at the same time. This caused her to only be able to block one of the lightsabers. The other one was clear to finish her.

However Shego backed away just enough to narrowly escape death, but her saber was sliced in two. The two metal halves fell to the ground with a **Clank!** Now she had no weapon and Bonnie and Tara came at her with vengeance. Bonnie went high and Tara went low; it seemed like Shego was done for, she even put her hands up in a futile attempt to stop the attack, but the two Jedi didn't hesitate and they put they're full force into the swing; then it happened.

Time seemed to stand still as Shego's hands caught the sabers, stopping them in their tracks. Tara and Bonnie were in complete disbelief as they tried to drive the weapons threw her hands, but she held them firm, before swinging them away from her.

The Sith's hands had an eerie glow to them. It looked like green and black flames were engulfing her fists. She cackled at the Jedi, her laughs echoing around them.

"What is this?" asked Brick.

"This is the power of the Darkside, you pitiful opponents. I can focus my Force essence into my hands making them like clawed lightsabers. No doubt you've seen my handy work?"

The Jedi then remembered the strange claw marks they found on several Jedi bodies at the Jedi Academy, and it all made sense. Shego licked her fingers one by one, but the flames didn't even burn her because it was her own Force powers; they couldn't harm her.

Wade was too busy trying to surprise her. As she talked and licked her digits he was running up the walls. Once he got to the right height he pushed himself off flying through the air ready to fall on Shego below.

Shego had her back to him, but her words spoke differently, "I can also do this!" She turned and pointed her hand at Wade; a green and black flame shot out and collided with him. Wade's body reversed direction and slammed into a crumbling column; pieces of rock fell on top of him. "I call that Force Plasma," she sneered.

Tara rushed over to him as Brick and Bonnie once again were faced with Shego, but now they had to be even more cautious because one false move, and they were getting gutted. Tara found Wade in a pile of rubble and rocks; his chest was singed and his breathing was shallow, but much to her relief he was alive.

She concentrated on Wade's injuries and used her Force Healing to repair the damage. Wisps of blue energy licked at Wade, caressing him, making him feel good.

"There, how is that?" said Tara as she finished.

Wade slowly sat up, "The pain is still there, but other than that I feel much better; thanks Tara."

He started to get up, but his face showed too much pain and he fell back down. "You can't get up your wounds haven't fully healed, and the pain will still be there for a while."

"Fine, but by the looks of it Bon Bon and Brick are having some trouble."

Tara looked over her shoulder to see Shego getting the upper hand on their friends. "Will you be alright here by yourself?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, I just need a little nap; now go and help our friends," Wade shooed her and she nodded. She rejoined her allies and once again activated her short and long lightsabers to engage Shego's Force Hands.

* * *

Felix and Monique were staying close behind Drakken, who was looking for something. His head looked like a bobble head to them. He moved around carefully, but quickly. Monique really wanted to shoot him right on the spot, but Felix's hands were holding hers, for more than one reason. Rufus chattered quietly, but Monique tapped him on the head to shush him; he retreated back under her warm hair. 

Finally Drakken stopped at a wall with carvings of a Jedi. The entire temple was crumbling around them, the walls were collapsing, and the entire temple was in ruin. However this one wall was perfectly preserved.

Drakken looked around, which caused the two to dive for cover. He turned back around and began to feel carving. Felix popped his head out and motioned to Monique to do the same. They watched with odd curiosity as Drakken continued to finger the edges of the carving.

Then his hand stopped on the Jedi's lightsaber, where the activation button was. He pushed it and the entire wall sunk into the ground to reveal a staircase. Looking around one final time, he went down the dark passage until his footsteps could no longer be heard.

Felix and Monique went over to the staircase and tried to see anything, but it was too dark. Monique dug her hand into one of the many pockets on her belt and pulled out a pair of night vision goggles.

"Great," Felix shook his head, "You can see now, but I can't."

"Don't worry," Monique assured him, "Just hold my hand and I'll lead you down.

Felix was hesitant at first, knowing full well that she was flirting, but realized that he would probably fall and break his neck if he went in alone. Rufus knew it also and was getting ready to bite Felix's fingers, but Monique stopped him. Felix gripped her hand firmly, but Monique held it tighter and practically dragged him down the stairs. He barked complaints, but she shushed him.

"Do you want Drakken to know we're following him?"

"No, but must you hold onto me so tightly?" he said in a little pain. She lessened her grip and the two slowly went down. It was pitch black to Felix, but Monique could see the stairs perfectly.

After moving at least a hundred steps light could be seen. Monique removed her goggles, the two stopped at the doorway. Torches lit a small room where Drakken was by a table holding something. They moved in closer to get a better look; making sure to move quietly.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Drakken said turning around to face them.

Felix and Monique were taken off guard, but regrouped and readied themselves for an attack. They could see what Drakken was holding; a silver and gold choker.

"Into fashion Drakken? It doesn't suit you." Monique insulted.

Drakken lips curled at the insult and replied, "You don't realize what this is do you?"

"The one piece of jewelry that will finally fit your pretty collection?" Felix added to the insult.

"**Enough!" **Drakken roared. "This is the key to keeping Kim's powers in check."

"What do you mean?" asked Felix.

"At a certain point in her life Vampiress' powers were so great that she couldn't control them. Anyone, or anything was at risk; so the Sith found a special weapons expert to create this choker. When she put is on all her powers were quelled. She never took it off after that, and as soon as she died the Jedi took it and stored it here in case another like her would come along."

"You don't want Kim destroying you," Monique said.

"On the contrary, Kim would kill all of us if her powers weren't under control; this is for everyone's safety."

"Well, if we destroy you now then Kim's safe and your plans are finished!" Felix ran towards Drakken with Monique close behind, but suddenly they were stopped in their tracks. They tried to move, but their feet were stuck. Felix grunted with all his strength; he felt like he had cement shoes. Even Rufus was frozen solid under Monique's locks of hair.

Monique decided to try and just shoot him with her blaster, but the sticky sensation quickly went up her legs until everything from the neck down was paralyzed; Felix too was immobilized. Drakken threw his head back laughing at the effort they made, knowing they couldn't break free.

"You underestimated me Jedi and Bounty Hunter. I may not be as athletic as my," he stopped and looked around, "apprentices, but I have strong Force abilities too. Now what should I do with you?" He paced for a moment. "I could always kill you both right now, and not in a pleasant matter."

Suddenly Felix's hand shot up with his lightsaber and he began to move towards Monique who looked a little uncomfortable. Felix resisted as much as he could, but he still stepped forward until his saber was just barely touching Monique's neck.

The fact that she couldn't move either made her nervous, and Felix wouldn't forgive himself if his hands ended her life. The next few moments were tenses, but then his arm dropped and Monique breathed in relief.

"No, I won't let you die that easily. I want you both to witness the next events. My rise to immortality is nearly at hand; I can feel Kim's mind and body beginning to give in," he looked at Felix and Monique's still bodies and smiled, "Soon, very soon."

Drakken lifted his hands and the two companions followed. He then smashed his hands together and they collided with each other. He did this over and over, next he made them hit a wall several times; finally he ended their torture by slamming them into the ceiling.

They fell to the ground with a **THUD! **and Drakken left with the choker in his hand.

Felix was bruised and bloodied. He knew he broke something; he could feel the pain from it. He looked over to Monique, he body was also damaged, but thankfully she was unconscious. Rufus was a little shaken, but being under Monique's hair cushioned him from any serious damage. He began nibbling on Monique's ear, trying to wake her. The chamber began to get dimmer as the torches flickered out one by one.

Felix knew they had to get out. He didn't know if they could when that door closed, but somehow he had to get up those stairs with Monique, and broken bones. He slowly stood up, put on Monique's special night vision goggles, and picked her up.

Her face began to stir as her moans signaled she was coming back into consciousness. She looked at him with the last bit of light that was left. "Fe…Felix?" she moaned.

"Don't worry Monique, I'm going to get us out of here." Rufus seemed to reply his approval and he returned to Monique's head. With his only worries focused on Monique he began the trip up the stairs as he held her, with no regard to his own bloody, broken body.

* * *

Kim was doing all she could to escape Adonis' constant strikes. She ducked, dived, and slid her way out, from what she learned in training, but Adonis wasn't letting up. 

The Sith's insults and comments began to take their toll on her. "Come on Possible-san! Come On! Prove to me that you deserve to have Ron-san! Prove to me that you deserve to be his more than me! You are nothing, but a worthless little girl. Go back home and cry about your dead family, and how no one loves you; you piece of trash!!!"

Kim's mind was never prepared for this kind of psychological warfare, but Ron's voice soon broke out over Adonis.

"Don't listen to her Kim! You are strong, you can win. She's the dark you're the light; the light always beats the darkness. I believe in you KP!" Ron called.

The words filled Kim up, making her more focused. She began to fight with newfound spirit and vigor. Adonis was surprised, but refused to let up.

Ron was having trouble fighting two levitating lightsabers, but he knew sooner or later Adonis would lose focus on him, because of Kim; and it was beginning to show. The two sabers were moving slower and with less skill. Adonis was using more power on Kim and it was costing her. Ron double jumped and sliced the two floating lightsabers in two. With his way clear he ran over to support Kim.

Adonis was furious and her attacks were increasingly becoming more and more erratic. Her screams of rage caused her swings to become messy; she finally paid for it.

Kim's saber locked with both of hers and Ron was open to attack, but Adonis in her rage wasn't paying attention. She thrashed around, and that caused Ron's attack to miss its mark. He was aiming for her sabers, to destroy them, but instead he hit her wrist.

Her right hand went flying as she cried out in pain. She stumbled and her cries turned to sobs; that's when Ron and Kim saw it. Adonis' wrist revealed severed wires; she was a cyborg.

"Yori………" Ron said in disbelief.

"My body was severely damaged, I had to have many parts replaced. I am no longer the Yori you once knew and loved Ron-san; I am a monster, but I like being a monster." Her giggles showed them how deeply messed up the Darkside had made her, but Kim felt as if it was her own fault. She knew it wasn't, but that didn't change the feeling in her gut.

Adonis stood up and picked up her lightsaber with her good hand, wanting to continue the fight. Kim deactivated her lightsaber, as did Ron, they had had enough.

"No more Yori, or Adonis, if that's what you want to be called," Ron said.

"Tricks won't work here Ron-san."

"There is no trick Yori, I can't keep fighting you; besides you're injured and need to see a doctor," Kim replied.

"I don't need help, from anyone!" she charged the two lovers her saber burning as hot as her heart, but everything went still when a bloodcurdling scream changed everything.

Shego was kicking everyone's butt. Her claws were a different style than what the Jedi were used to, and her Force Plasma made it hard to get close to her to deliver a deadly blow.

"Come on Jedi, I killed your friends, the least you could do is show them that their deaths will be avenged."

She was taunting them. Her insults and mocking made the Jedi work harder.

"You used to be a good hearted Jedi Master, one that I would loved to have trained with, but now I pity you Shego," Bonnie said.

"Pity is for the weak, killing makes you strong!"

She came much faster now; her glowing hands slashing at Bonnie's arms. A few hit, just barely, but she wouldn't give up; she wouldn't let this monster get away with her crimes. But just as she was about to deliver justice Shego swing kicked her in the head.

Brick went after her, but was halted by the Sith's hands. Tara helped, but both were thrown back hard. They struggled to get up; not listening to their body's cries of pain.

Bonnie saw Shego coming at her, her eyes glowing with malice. She fought her as best as she could, but one quick slash and Bonnie's robotic arm went flying. Then Shego's claws dug deep into Bonnie's gut. She didn't even have time to scream, as blood began to gather in her mouth. Shego twisted her claws to inflict more damage on her, but she knew it was over.

Brick's screams alerted everyone else at what had happened. Ron, Kim, Adonis, Wade, Tara were looking in disbelief. Felix and Monique, who had just gotten there, watched in horror, and Drakken, from a hidden viewpoint, nodded in approval.

Shego distanced herself as Brick and Tara ran up to Bonnie, but their eyes welled up with tears as they saw her open, lifeless eyes. She was dead.

Everything was still; the only sounds were of Brick's constant sobbing, "Please Bonnie, come back. I love you Bon Bon please don't die."

Then the entire temple began to shake. Everyone braced themselves for the temple roof to collapse on them, but everyone's attention soon turned to a bright blue light. Kim was glowing; her body emanated the ocean color. Then just as quickly as it started, it ended.

Drakken's face lit up with excitement, "This is it," he said, "this is the true power; I can feel it."

Everyone could feel it Kim's newfound power was causing huge pressure for everyone. Wade was glad he was still sitting because he didn't know if he could stand with that kind of pressure. Everyone stayed still, but Kim's glowing body began to walk around.

She looked around; almost like a child who was placed in a new home. She finally stopped and looked up at Drakken perched above. She pointed to him and spoke in a booming voice, "Come down here."

Drakken did, as he was told, even though he wouldn't take orders from her. He approached her and handed her the choker. She looked at it for a moment and slowly snapped it on. The pressure subsided, but only enough to let everyone breathe again.

"Welcome Lady Possible," Drakken bowed.

"Get up you swine, I still have not forgotten what you have done, what you have caused," she turned away and walked towards Brick, holding Bonnie's corpse in his hands.

Kim's steely eyes began fade and were replaced with sadness. She looked at Brick's wet face and put a hand on his shoulder. Brick's entire body felt tingly and as the sensation faded he felt better. His injuries were all healed.

"I am sorry Brick, but I would like to set things right, starting now," Kim's hands touched Bonnie's face. Wisps of green and purple energy left her hands and entered Bonnie's face. Then everyone gasped as Bonnie's severed arm began to grow back, but what really took the cake was when her closed eyes opened.

Kim had done what many thought was impossible; she brought someone back form the dead. Brick's tears were now tears of joy as he embraced Bonnie. Bonnie was a little confused at first, but seeing all her wounds healed she was overcome with happiness.

She kissed Brick over and over, as everyone watched.

Drakken was now laughing in triumph. "You see? That proved it, she is the one; and now my dear you will come with me to my Death Star to help me bring order to the Galaxy," he extended his hand to her.

She looked at it for a moment, and to the surprise of everyone, she took it saying, "Yes, I will go with you." Continued….

* * *

Wow long chapter! Thank you for waiting. I hope everyone votes at Zaratan's annual Fannie Awards!!! Please review! KingOAnime 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone for reading my story! We are getting close to the end and I have other ideas coming later, so please enjoy! Read and Review!!! KingOAnime

Kim Possible: The Dark Side- chapter twelve

* * *

"Kim, what are you doing?" Ron demanded seeing her grab Drakken's hand.

"Please Ron, don't make this difficult," she said, "I will go with you Drakken, but only if you spare my friends."

Drakken's face remained happy and triumphant as he answered, "Very well."

"You can't do this Kim, the entire galaxy will be overrun." Felix coughed, still in pain.

"You have unlimited power now, you can destroy these monsters," Tara added.

"Do you want these people ruling the galaxy?" Bonnie continued, just now becoming aware of the situation.

"You all don't understand, I was able to catch a glimpse at the future with my newfound powers. I saw the Republic falling and Corosaunt destroyed. It is destiny; I cannot fight it."

"That doesn't sound like Kim at all," Ron said, "That sounds like a coward; and you aren't a coward."

Kim turned to reveal her eyes welled up with tears, "Please Ron," she walked over to him, "I need to do this; it's the only way." She slowly touched his shoulder, wrapping him in a hug. "Goodbye, Ron; I'll always love you."

Ron felt a tingling sensation fill his body. He realized that his injuries were healing. His scratches, bruises, and scars from the fight were all gone. He looked at her tear-streaked eyes and tried to see what she was thinking, but they wouldn't give up their secrets.

She moved to everyone else in order, doing the same thing; saying goodbye. Just like Ron, she healed them. Everyone tried to talk her out of going with Drakken, but she stood firm.

After saying her goodbyes she walked with the Sith to their shuttle, on the other side of the temple. As they reached the shuttle she turned to face her friends. Her gaze showed pain, and she flashed them a weak smile before waving at them. "I'll never forget any of you; you're all like family to me." Then she entered the ship, and it closed behind her.

As it sped towards the Sith cruisers in the sky Ron and the others immediately began trying to make sense of what happened while they rushed back to their ships.

"I don't get it, she has all that power; why not just destroy them?" Monique asked.

"I highly doubt she would willingly go with them and be a part of their plan, but what else could she be doing?" Bonnie huffed, trying to keep up with them.

Then Wade stopped, the others stopped after him. His eyes were big with realization; he knew something.

"What is it Wade?" Tara asked.

"She's going to destroy it," he replied his voice cracking.

"What do mean destroy it?" demanded Brick.

"She's being used as a power source; a reactor, if you will. What happens if a reactor pumps too much power into the machine?"

"It overloads and is usually destroyed," Felix answers. His eyes get as wide as Wade's. "You can't be serious."

"You mean she's going to use her powers to overload the Death Star and destroy it?" said Ron, understanding now.

"We need to help her," Monique said. They ran even faster now until they reached the ships and prepared to take off and follow the Sith ships, but there was a problem.

As Wade tried to engage the engines all he got was silence. He tried several times before scrambling to the back, where the engine room was. The Jedi heard loud screams and shouting and ran to see what had happened. In the engine room Wade was yelling out all kinds of curse words and incoherent ones.

"Someone took apart the engines," he said loudly.

"Can it be fixed?" asked Tara.

Wade tried to calm down, but it was hard. The Defiant was his baby, his child, and someone desecrated it as far as he was concerned. "The pieces are all here, they've just been taken apart piece by piece," he thought for a moment, "Two hours, at least."

Everyone groaned and tried to call Monique and tell her, but they were answered with yelling and shouting similar to Wade. Monique's voice was irate as she replied, "What?"

"Our engines have been dismantled, so we're stuck here for a while," Felix said, trying his best not to sound scared.

"Well join the club, my engines were messed up too; it'll take me at least two hours to put it back together."

Felix decided to go over to Slave 6 and help Monique. Everyone else helped Wade as best they could with reassembling the Defiant's engines.

Then Ron noticed a red blinking light on the Defiant's console. "Wade, we have a message here."

Wade came up and examined the light for a moment before pushing it. Immediately Kim's voice came up and had everyone dropping everything to listen. Wade patched the message through to Slave 6 so Monique and Felix could hear it.

"_Hello everyone, I know you guys are wondering why I left; if I had these great powers. You all probably figured it out by now, and the answer is yes. I am going to destroy the Death Star by overloading it. This will destroy it…and me as well. While we were saying goodbye I disassembled the engines for both ships and made this message to tell you; don't follow me. I know you all mean well, but there is no other way, this is something I have to do alone. Once the ships are repaired you need to evacuate everyone away from Corosaunt. I don't know what kind of damage the explosion will do, but everyone should be in another sector to be safe. You have all been like family to me for the short time I was with you and I want all of you to live on. Please respect my wishes and…I hope that all of you live happy long lives; goodbye."_

The message ended and left everyone emotionally bruised. Tara broke down in tears and Bonnie was crying as well, but she quickly wiped them away before anyone saw her.

"What do we do?" asked Wade, in between sobs.

"We fix the ships, get back to Corosaunt, warn Barkin, and find a way to get Kim back," Ron replied, his voice strong and determined. Everyone scrambled to fix the engines as fast as possible, as Kim drifted farther and farther away.

* * *

A long time passed before the Sith shuttle landed in the main hanger of the Death Star. Kim was awed by its size and grandeur, but knew this place had to be destroyed. She was led out by Shego and Adonis who kept a hand on their sabers; just in case.

A large mass of soldiers and workers bowed to Drakken as he walked don the aisle of men and women who pledged their allegiance with him. He gave short nods of his head every so often, and kept that triumphant smile on his face.

As they navigated through the dozens of elevators and corridors Adonis would stumble. She had much blood during her fight, and her missing hand was still giving her grief. Kim moved her hand to touch Adonis' wrist, but she backed away and told her to stay back.

Finally Kim was escorted into a small room that was completely white all over. The only thing inside was a chair, a table, and a bed.

"This will be your quarters for a while Miss Possible," Drakken informed her, "This chamber is specifically designed to take in your energy, but only in small increments. When the time comes we will put you in a special chamber for more demanding power."

"Thank you Lord Drakken," she said bowing.

Drakken chuckled at her, thinking it was a sign of obedience. Adonis scoffed and Shego rolled her eyes at Drakken's simple mindedness. They all left Kim in her room, but not before Drakken said one more thing, "Oh, and you will not be allowed to leave this room, unless I say so." Kim nodded and the two white doors swooshed behind them, locking her in.

"Watch her, make sure she doesn't do anything suspicious," Shego ordered the two guards standing out side the door.

"You're too cautious Shego, she's obviously realized that she has no choice, but to obey me."

"Maybe," she lied, "But I'd still rather be safe then sorry."

"Do as you will. Adonis, you are hurt and need medical attention," Drakken said.

"I'm fine, I don't need any help," Adonis grunted.

"I don't care what you think, you are going to the infirmary for medical evaluation," he repeated.

"No I'm not," she replied her eyes burning into his.

"You will obey me!" he screamed in anger.

"No!" she yelled back.

Drakken shot his hands up, about to deliver a fist full of Force Lightning, but Shego stepped in.

"Both of you calm down, Adonis go to the infirmary and get that hand fixed," Adonis wanted to say something, but Shego's icy glare shut her up and she dragged her feet as she headed for the infirmary.

"You," she grabbed Drakken's collar, "Need to be more wary of your surroundings."

"She wasn't obeying me," he whined.

"If you were paying attention you would have noticed that she already was primed for a fight; she would've sliced off your hand in a second."

"She is getting stronger, more arrogant, and more defiant," Drakken observed.

"Yes," Shego said, "We'll watch her carefully; make sure she doesn't betray us, but if she has any thoughts I'll shred her to bits," Shego grinned her claws flashing green and black.

"Anyway we have what we need," said Drakken eying the door, "Call back Killigan and the others; we're going to Corosaunt in full force."

* * *

Inside the small white room Kim sat in the chair contemplating her situation. She could feel the energy being drained from her body and being dispersed throughout the Death Star. She could also sense her friend's frustration and anger at discovering the engines to the ships in pieces. She knew exactly what she was doing, she was going to kill herself to destroy this infernal machine, and save the galaxy.

However, she couldn't forget her feelings, and this was brought to her in the form of tears rolling down her cheeks. She gathered the salty drops in her hands and began to sob Ron's name over and over.

"Ron, I'm sorry please forgive me," she cried. She knew she had to do this, but was Ron's pain worth it? Would the thought of the love of her life's heart being broken and alone be a bearable price? Even with all this new power she couldn't answer that.

So, she just continued to cry.

* * *

It took some time, but the Defiant and Slave 6 made it back to Corosaunt. They immediately went to Barkin and informed him of Drakken's plot.

Barkin and the other commanders ordered all forces off the surface. They know knew that the battle would be strictly a space battle, but should they keep fighting? Drakken, though deceitful, wasn't about to lie about his prized Death Star, so everything he described about it was probably true.

If that was the case then even with the Republic forces, which was finally complete earlier that day, the Death Star was impregnable and would destroy Cororsaunt. But Kim was going to destroy it and she wanted everyone away from it so when it exploded there would be no collateral damage.

Ron refused to leave; he was not going to let Kim die. He gathered everyone in the living room of Kim's house they were staying at. "I don't want to leave Corosaunt; not until I rescue Kim, but I've heard that Barkin and the other commanders are going to start evacuating in a few hours. If any of you want to leave that's fine."

Everyone stood there not making any sounds, then Wade steps up, "I'm going to the Jedi Archives to find the plan to the old Death Star; maybe I'll find some kind of weakness or way to destroy it without it killing Kim."

Tara piped in, "Bon Bon and I will talk to the commanders, out feminine charms will persuade them to buy us some time."

"As long as it's with Jedi powers, not your body," Brick added looking concernedly. Bonnie flashed him an evil glare.

"Monique and I will try to gather all the information we can on the Sith and the Empire; maybe there's something we can find that will help us," Felix said as Rufus jumped up and down on Monique's shoulder in agreement.

Ron smiled at his team, his friends. "Thank you, everyone."

As they all went there own ways Brick decided to go help the young Jedi, from Yavin 4, and prepare them for evacuation. Some of the older ones, like Dain, protested against leaving. They wanted to help the Republic and fight, but Brick's stern talking, and looming body, convinced them to leave on a refugee ship.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jedi Archives, Wade was searching for plans to the Death Star. Tara and Bonnie were with him after finding little info from the commanders. While Wade tried to hack into the system Tara pulled Bonnie away, and led her to a secluded section of the building where Wade couldn't hear them.

"We need to talk Bon." Tara's voice had serious written all over it, and rightfully so.

Bonnie knew what this was about. "Tara, I'm sorry we kept this a secret, but Brick and I felt that no one would be ready until all of this settled down." After Brick and her kissed her in front of everyone, when she was resurrected, it was pretty much out in the open. Tara's face showed no humor, no happiness, just anger; it was a little scary.

"You had no right to keep this from me. I'm not some little girl who doesn't understand these things; I'm a grown woman. I love you Bonnie, like a sister, and you and Brick try to keep me in the dark of your relationship?" She was close to tears and Bonnie knew she had to act quickly.

"Please Tara try to understand, I was scared. I told Brick the reason I didn't want to tell you were because we didn't want to put you through anymore-emotional stress. But the real reason was I was afraid that our friendship would be destroyed; I know how much you care for Brick too."

Tara looked at her friend, no her sister, and finally managed to smile. "Bonnie, I understand. You were afraid this would come between us, but I'm still here; you can't get rid of me that easily," they laughed and hugged together.

After a few more moments of "sister time" it was straight to business. They had to find more info on the Imperials, and Sith of old. They sat next to Wade, on another computer, and began furiously banging at keys.

* * *

Ron went to go see Hana, who was still pretty banged up, but was able to walk around without much trouble. When Ron walked in he caught her doing training exercises with her lightsaber.

"Hana, you should be in bed. You're still injured, and the last thing I want to see is you opening up those wounds again," Ron said helping her to her bed. He explained to her what had happened and, what he and the others were planning.

"You're going to fight to save Kim?"

"Yes, even if we can't find a way I'm still going in the Death Star and pulling her out alone if I have to," he said with determination.

"Then I'm going too," Hana replied.

Ron did a double take, "You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious," not the right choice of words but, "I won't sit on the sidelines and watch my friends and my brother fight to the death."

"Hana it's too dangerous," Ron asserted.

"I've made up my decision Ron, and nothing you can say can change that. I'm going with you, I'm going to fight, and we are bringing Kim _and_ Yori home!" She loosened the tightness of her fists.

Ron shook his head in defeat. He never could beat his sister in an argument. He allowed it, much to Hana's happiness, and enveloped him in a tight hug.

The setting sun put Hana to sleep in her bed fairly quickly. The Republic fleet was on full alert for any sign of the Death Star, or the Imperial fleet. Ron too was asleep in a chair next to Hana's bed. His dreams were simple ones, but they all seemed to remind him of Kim.

Then he found himself in a huge white space. The only other things, beside him in there, were two figures. They walked towards him, their footsteps making clip clop sounds.

As they came into view he saw that it was a man and a woman. The man was tall and muscular, with thick blonde hair. His companion was just as tall, her long slender legs and fiery red hair made him guess who they were.

"You're Kim's parents, her real parents," he assumed.

They both nodded and introduced themselves, "My name is Kiana, but you know me as Darth Vampiress." She shook his hand.

"And I am Jedi Master Aldin, it's good to meet our daughter's boyfriend," he laughed.

"Why are you here, in my dreams?" He asked.

"We're here because we have information that will help you save out daughter; and the Republic," Aldin replied.

Ron gasped awake and noticed it was nighttime. He looked at the clock; he'd been sleeping for five hours. He shook Hana awake, much to her annoyance, and began calling everyone on his or her communicators.

One by one everyone groaned a response. Once everyone was awake Ron spoke, "Wade do you have the plans for the old Death Star?"

"Yeah, but, Ron, I couldn't…"

"No time, just bring them, and everyone else meet me in the living room," he ordered.

"Ron, what's going on?" Felix asked, hearing his excitement.

"I know how we can save Kim."

* * *

Everyone rubbed the sleep out of their eyes as they all sat down on any couch, or chair they could find. They were all tired and exhausted, but were excited when Ron said he found a way to stop the Sith.

"Is everyone here?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Unfortunately," Bonnie groaned. Ron shot her an annoyed look, and continued.

"I know it's late, but I think I've discovered a way to save Kim, Yori, and stop the Sith once and for all." Ron had Wade pull up a holographic image of the old Death Star. "I have received information that Drakken's new Death Star is pretty much the old one inside and out; it's just bigger and has more guns on it."

"How do you know this?" asked Monique.

"Let's just say I had some help from the Force," Ron knew if he told them that Kim's parents told him in a dream they'd think he was nuts. No one objected to the answer, so he continued, "We know that Kim is going to destroy the Death Star by overloading it right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, in order to do that she will have to wait until they fire the main cannon."

"That makes sense, reactors only put out the energy that is required," Wade said resting his head in his hand.

"Right so they'll need tons of power to fire, and Kim will strike then." Ron had Wade slice the Death Star hologram in two to reveal the inner workings. Ron highlights three sections of the Death Star, "These are the Death Star's cooling systems. If the reactor were to ever give out too much and over heat anything, personal would activate these consoles which would spread a section of the station with shields, force fields, and special coolants."

Felix scratched his head, "Then if these are here won't Kim's plan be foiled?"

Felix made a good point, if these systems were active then Kim's overload plan would cool off in a hurry, but Wade had the answer.

"Kim is going to pump in a hundred times more energy than any reactor could. The Death Star would explode in under twenty seconds; no time to start those systems."

"But we aren't going to wait for Kim, we're going to activate them ahead of time," Ron said, much to everyone's confusion. "Here's the plan, Wade and Monique will fly us to different ends of the station. Once we get in we'll split up into three teams. Each team will fight their way through until they reach the console for that cooling station. They will activate it manually, and then leave. Once all three have been activated," Ron showed them on the hologram, "The Death Star will have a protective barrier around it."

"I understand now," Tara, said, "When Kim unleashes her power the shields will keep the inside from cooking."

"How long will it hold?" Brick questioned.

Wade looked at Ron uncertainly and replied, "Anywhere from five to fifteen minutes."

There was a silence that fell on everyone. They looked around at each other, wondering if anyone thought it was a good idea.

"Is this the only way?" asked Hana.

"The only one," Ron replied.

"Then I we do it; it's the only shot we have, but I'm willing to take it." She stood next to him, gripping his hand.

"Me too," Brick said standing up.

"If Brick's going then I'm going too," Bonnie shot up and grabbed her boyfriend's arm.

"Bonnie can't do anything without me, so I'll tag along," Tara said.

"It could be suicide, but when have I ever turned down a challenge?" Monique said rising.

Wade stood without saying a word, and Felix rose saying, "I'm not going to be the black sheep of the group; besides Ron's too grouchy without Kim or Yori around," he joked.

"Thank you everyone," Ron smiled. Soon Wade explained the plan to Barkin, who was skeptical at first, but soon warmed up to it. He knew it would take some skillful wording, but he was confident he would have the other commanders on board with it. It couldn't hurt to try.

After the go ahead was made the fleet began preparations. The fleet was set up far away from Corosaunt, and was position in a giant mass. This was going to be a full on offensive battle. While the fleet battled the Imperial and Sith ships the Defiant, and Slave 6 would sneak up from behind and enter the station through an open hanger. After that it would be up to them to fight their way to the cooling stations on opposite ends of the Death Star, activate them, and then get back to the ships.

They had no idea when the battle would start, but scout ships were positioned around the system. The signal would go out at the first sign of the Death Star, or the fleet protecting it.

Since they had time everyone went back to sleep. Ron got to sleep in a bed, instead of a chair next to one, and like before, he had dreams. Then his dreams began to shift into nightmares of Kim and his friends. Suddenly he was in complete darkness. He couldn't see or hear anything; the darkness seemed to have a mind of its own, because he could sense something inside it.

Then a light flashed from above, flooding where he stood. He heard footsteps and readied him self for an attack, but recognizing the figure in front of him made him stop.

He was sure it was an illusion, brought by his mind, but this dream was just like when he met Vampiress and Aldin. Kim stood before him, and she looked angry. To Be Continued…

* * *

This chapter took longer than expected. Please review and look for the next chapter coming soon! KingOAnime 


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the late update. Thank You, and I am very proud to have readers like you! Please enjoy! KingOAnime

Kim Possible: The Dark Side- chapter thirteen

* * *

Kim's eyes flared. Her body was calm, but her face revealed her anger. Ron was a little timid to say anything; she looked really ticked off.

"Hi Kim," he tried saying, but his stuttering made it come out like, "H…H…Hi kkkkkkk…Kim."

Her eyes stayed focus on him as she answered, "Ron, I thought I told you guys to leave Corosaunt; not to attempt a rescue." Her voice was amazingly calm, given how angry she looked.

Ron was too scared to tell her how happy he was to see that she was alright, so he continued with the current subject. "But Kim, we have a plan."

"I know all about your plan."

"You do?" Ron said confused.

"I am in your head Ron." She reminded him.

"It's going to work Kim, it has to." He urged.

"I don't want thousands of people to die because of me."

"They won't; they'll die for the Republic. Most of the fleet didn't want to leave anyway, because they believe in the Republic so much that they are willing to fight to the death to protect it."

Kim was skeptical about the plan. It might work, and it might fail horribly, but Ron's constant urges and pleas won her over. It also might have to do with the fact that she really doesn't want to die. "I'll go with it," she said, "however, I can't do anything to help. If they see any power fluctuations anywhere, they'll know that I'm helping you; you'll be own your own."

"That's fine." Ron's eyes searched her body. It may have only been a few hours, but he felt like he hadn't seen her in years. "I'm glad your okay KP."

"I'm happy to have seen you too, and hopefully we'll see each other again." She replied.

"You bet." Ron grinned, taking Kim's hand. "We're going to save you, and Yori."

Kim was smiling, but inside she was resisting the urge to bring the subject up. Yori was going to be tough to crack, and save, but Kim believed they could do it. However, would they be able to co-exist with each other, after this? Would Ron stay with her, or rekindle his love for Yori? She decided now was not the time.

They held each other's hand for a few more seconds before letting go. "I must leave now Ron. We are close; very close."

"You only worry about overloading the station. The others and I will take care of Yori, the Sith, and you." Ron's dream began to get darker, and then there was nothing.

Ron's eyes fluttered open. He was back in his bedroom. Unlike last time, he was only asleep for a few minutes. He got out of bed, took a swig of water, and climbed back in to get more sleep.

Kim said they were close, very close. That could mean that they were just mere hours before all chaos would unfold. He closed his eyes and let his mind take him away to his dreams.

* * *

Kim sat quietly on the only chair in her "quarters." She was happy to have seen Ron, and prayed that this plan worked. She knew it wouldn't be long before they moved her to the special chamber Drakken talked about.

Almost on cue Adonis and several Imperial troopers opened the door.

"Come Kim, it's time," Adonis motioned.

Kim quietly stood up, and began walking out. Adonis stayed behind her while the troopers marched in front, leading Kim to her fate.

Adonis' eyes stayed fixed on Kim's every move her hand lightly gripping her lightsaber. Then Kim's soft voice broke the silence.

"Are you happy?" She asked.

"What?" Adonis questioned.

"Are you happy?" Kim repeated, "With the path you're taking?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's just a yes or no answer."

Adonis growled at her, "Of course I'm happy."

"You are a liar Yori," Kim pried, "I can sense it in you. There is still good writhing you, you are not this evil, and heartless person you claim to be."

"Shut up."

"I won't Yori, you need to face the truth. You are not a Sith."

"Yes I am!" Adonis shot back.

"You are not Adonis."

"I said SHUT UP!" Adonis activated her lightsaber and brought it down on her. Yori struggled as one of the troopers, walking with them, caught the saber with their bare hands.

"I thought it would be good to see what happened if we left you alone with her." Shego's voice said, coming from the trooper. The Sith removed her helmet, and let her black locks fall down her shoulders. "You are still undisciplined."

Adonis' hands began to shake as she attempted to bring her teacher down, but it was futile. Shego threw her into the nearby wall.

Kim watched in shock. She wished she could help, but Shego was obviously teaching her a lesson. Maybe this could help Yori see the light.

"You will obey Drakken and me. You will listen and follow all of our orders, and never let your emotional attachments get in the way." Shego roughly picked her apprentice up. "You may hate Kim, but both Drakken and I have told you over and over, not to attack her; she is not to be harmed."

Adonis glared for a moment, then answered, Yes…Master." Shego let her go and together they all resumed marching to the main chamber. Adonis dragged her feet all the way.

The main chamber, where Kim's power could be fully utilized, was a large room, but not much was in it. Some wires and pipes lined the walls, and a large clear orb sat in the middle.

It looked like those hamster balls. She sure felt like a hamster right now. Shego pushed a button on a console; that was next to the orb. A section peeled away and Kim was told to go in.

She walked inside and the door was closed behind her. She then saw several tubes begin to drop above her. They slowly attached themselves to her skin in various places. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to feel, but for the moment it didn't hurt either.

"When the time comes, these tubes will suck out huge amounts of your energy; you may feel a little lightheaded, but with your grand power you should be fine." Shego wasn't saying it to be courteous, she was telling Kim if she wasn't this all-powerful Jedi, then she'd die.

Adonis gave Kim one final glare and left with the others. Kim sat down, to rest her legs. She took deep breaths and began trying to meditate, as Felix had taught her. Her mind must be clear and focused for the upcoming fight.

* * *

Ron awoke to the sounds of sirens and alarms going off. He jumped out, put on his robes, secured his lightsaber, and then made his way to the common room. All the others began pilling in, their eyes and body movements revealing that they too all just woke up. Hana was the only one not present.

"What's happening?" Brick yawned.

Hana runs in panting, "They're here."

"What?" asked Felix.

"The Imperial Fleet…is here…right…now." She replied in short breaths.

"Why are you so winded?" asked Ron.

"I was talking to some soldiers, they informed me on what's happening. The Imperials jammed all our sensors, to mask their approach; and they took out all the scouts." She explained getting her normal breath back.

Then one of the commanders on a loudspeaker system bellowed, **"Alert the Imperial Fleet has been spotted entering the system. All personal report to your designated takeoff sites; the fight is on." **

"We need to get to the ships." Monique said. Everyone nodded, and after grabbing a quick to-go snack, they all raced for the hangers.

The Republic fleet assembled and began their flight towards the Imperials, who were now in visual range. Ron, Hana, and Wade were in the Defiant and Monique, Felix, Tara, Bonnie, and Brick were in Slave 6.

"How much time do you think we have before that thing destroys Corosaunt?" asked Hana.

"I can assume, by the old Death Star's plans, that we have about thirty minutes to get in and activate the cooling systems before they are within range." Wade wasn't sure if it was right; he may have been off by a few minutes.

Commander Barkin, we need you to help us get an opening, so we can get inside." Ron said.

"_We'll try our best Stoppable, be careful…and the may the Force be with you,"_ Barkin said on the intercom.

"And you as well," he replied.

The two fleets stared at each other before the Imperial fired an initial salvo. Lasers filled the sky, colliding with ships. Some were damaged, and others were destroyed, but the Republic was tougher than that. They fired back their own barrage of death. Dozens of Imperial and Sith ships were hit.

After that little slap fest with each other, the two massive fleets charged at full speed; the battle had begun.

The Republic had a slight advantage that the Imperials seemed to have overlooked. The Republic was a mesh of dozens of different alien species. The Imperials had only Imperial, and Sith, ships. This gave the Republic the unique ability to fight in different styles.

The Imperials had only one kind of tactic, one style of fighting, but the Republics many aliens each had their own way of doing things. This confused the Imperials. They also had to fight different types of ships.

The Republic fleet had only two kinds of ships to fight. However, the Imperials were faced with dozens of diverse ships, and no two alien ships were the same. One Imperial battleship might be up against three or four different alien ships.

This was, however, a small advantage. The Imperials still had the massive Death Star, which was slowly trudging through to get in firing range of Corosaunt.

The Defiant was doing beautifully against the many Imperial ships. These small ships resembled the old TIE fighters, but were faster, had shields, and better pilots.

"Who are you holding up Monique?" asked Wade on the intercom.

"_Yahoo!! Come and get it Imperial scum!"_ Her voice yelled in response.

"_She's doing fine; in fact she's having way too much fun with this."_ Felix said.

"_This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. There isn't going to be a fight like this in a hundred years, and I'm not going to be quiet and calm. I'm here to kick some Imperial butt!"_ Monique cheered.

"_Just don't forget why we're fighting." _Felix pleaded. The other's screams clearly showed Monique was going all out. As Wade turned off the intercom three TIE fighters started shooting behind them.

Wade tried diving and turning, but the ships stayed on them. Then Slave 6 barrel rolled over the Defiant and took out the three ships.

"Thanks Monique," Ron said.

"_No problem, now if you'll excuse me, I have some TIEs to demolish!"_ And with a great cheer she was blasting off again to attack more enemies.

Barkin, and the other commanders, were on five separate flagships. He thought the battle was confusing. He knew that the Imperials had superior numbers, but there were hundreds of these odd looking ships just sitting there. They were small individual ships with a fat body and pointed nose, which looked like a drill.

They did not make any movements, attacks, and they didn't even defend any of their own. Then he noticed one moving, from his view on the bridge. The ship was moving at a snail's pace towards a cruiser that was listing to one side; clearly damaged.

He called them, "Cruiser 13B5, this is commander Barkin, you have an unidentified enemy ship coming at you."

A crackling woman's voice responded, _"Commander we have lost all power to our turrets, we cannot return fire; we need your assistance."_

"Affirmative, we will defend." Barkin ordered all guns to fire at the ship. The lasers clearly were hitting the vessel, but it hardly showed. It continued it's slow crawl. As it got pounded it seemed to be picking up speed. Then, without warning, it fired all of its engines and rocketed towards the cruiser.

Suddenly Barkin realized that it was going to ram it; using that spear-like nose no doubt. Barkin frantically ordered his men to fire everything they had, and he called the captain, "Turn your ships, now!"

"_We've lost engines, we're dead in the water."_ She couldn't be more right. The lasers and missiles couldn't stop it from smashing into the cruiser.

It embedded itself halfway into the ship's side. Then two seconds after it collided, it exploded. Barkin watched as the cruiser spilt in two. Bodies began floating in space and there was no response to Barkin's calls.

Everyone who saw it was stunned, but even more stunning was what some realized. Each one of these odd ships was pointing at a Republic ship. Once that Republic ship was damaged, and couldn't escape, they would ram it and explode; destroying it.

Barkin gives a message to all the ships to destroy any of the odd looking ships. Even that will not be enough. Soon Barkin started to see explosions all over, and he could hear the screams of the victims.

* * *

The Defiant and Slave 6 were doing fine, but the formidable Death Star was proving to be tough. They couldn't get an opening, and with those weird looking ships hammering the fleet, they were on their own.

Wade started seeing a pattern in the Death Star's hangers. Every two minutes the shields would disappear and more fighters would come out. This had happened several times, so he decided to give it a chance.

He told Monique to fly towards the outside a hanger, near their designated spots, and wait. Monique wanted to blow more things up, but seeing how short they were on time forced her to listen.

Quietly they stood, then the hangers opened up, just like Wade predicted, and they fired their way in before the shields could be reactivated. They were confronted by dozens of troopers, and pilots. The companions quickly exited their ships, and using grenades, blasters, and lightsabers they were able to take over their respective hanger.

"Everyone know the plan?" Ron asked on his communicator. Everyone chimed in agreement. "Alright, time to save Kim." Everyone gave out a large cheer and headed for their objectives.

Wade, Ron, and Hana headed for one console. Monique and Felix headed for another, and Bonnie, Brick, and Tara went for the third one. They knew they had to hurry; they only had about ten minutes to find and activate the consoles to save Kim and Yori.

On the main bridge, Drakken and his two Sith companions were supervising the battle. They were so sure nothing could stop the Death Star, so when they heard that there were intruders inside they were fuming.

"How many?" Drakken demanded.

"Eight sir," one of the troopers replied.

"Damn, it's the Jedi and their Bounty Hunter friend. They don't know when to quit." Drakken sent more troopers to protect the reactor room, where Kim was, but one of the crewmembers noticed something.

"Sir?"

"What!" Drakken yelled.

The crewman timidly answered, "They aren't going to the reactor room."

"What do you mean?" Adonis questioned.

"They're going to the opposite ends of the station, not the center where the reactor is."

"It has to be some kind of trick," Shego said, "The only reason they would be here is to save Kim."

"Maybe Shego, but maybe their trying to find some way to destroy the station. Although it's futile, we'll still stop them. Adonis, you can go talk with your old boyfriend; I'm sure there was unfinished business between you two."

Adonis nodded and walked out, heading for Ron. But before she left the room, she turned towards the two Sith and sneered. Shego stuck her nose up in contempt for this girl, who has no respect for her masters. She knew, later, some discipline was in order.

"Shego, you and I will go stay with Kimberly; I'm sure those Jedi are trying to save her, and stop my plans." He thought for a moment then shook his head. _There was no way that eight children can destroy this station, my masterpiece._ He thought, _still, there's something going on; I just don't like this feeling I'm getting._

* * *

Tara, Brick, and Bonnie had no trouble getting to their console. It was right where Wade said it would be; Drakken really had made his new Death Star like the old one. There were hardly any troopers in the way at all, and the console didn't even have a security system on it. It took them less than two minutes to activate their part of the cooling system.

Then as soon as they were about to rendezvous back at Slave 6, a band of storm troopers and security droids blocked their path. They were pinned down behind a wall; just two doors down from the elevator.

"Any Ideas?" asked Bonnie.

"Let's make another path." Brick activated his lightsaber and began slicing at the wall they were against until a nice round hole appeared. The three Jedi walked through it and began doing the same thing to the next wall, and the next one.

The soldiers were completely oblivious to the Jedi behind them, and it wasn't hard for the Jedi to kill them. Then a grenade rolled under their feet. They dived for cover, right before it exploded.

Shrapnel ricocheted off the walls; nearly hitting the three teens. Then gas grenades were thrown down the corridor. Bonnie and Tara began coughing and hacking painfully. They started to lose focus, but their powers over the Force prevented them from passing out.

After the gas dissipated they realized that not only were the troopers gone, but Brick had disappeared as well.

"Brick?" Tara called out.

"Honey?" Bonnie tried in a sweetened tone. She thought maybe it would coax Brick out, but there was only an empty, quiet hall.

"They must have taken him." Tara looks down at the communicator on her watch. Luckily Wade was smart enough to put tracking devices on them; just in case something like this happens. "He's two floors up."

"Let's go." Bonnie wasn't going to let her boyfriend get killed. The two Jedi rushed into the elevator and pressed the button.

* * *

Felix and Monique were facing light opposition. There combined lightsaber and blaster techniques worked really well. Even Rufus got involved, when he bit a trooper's hand; making him drop his weapon.

They reached their console, and like the first one, it was easy to access and activate. They were about to leave when more storm troopers and droids appeared. These droids were hanging from the walls, firing their lasers at the two companions.

"Just like Oslem, remember?" Monique asked while shooting with her two blasters.

"I remember," Felix, answered, "I remember you using me as a human shield."

"You mean like this?" Monique grabbed Felix from behind and hid behind him.

Felix, in a panic, deflected the lasers with his saber, and then used the Force to bring down a section of the ceiling on top of the enemies. "You could have killed me!" He said angrily.

"I was just having some fun," she talked in a low whimpering tone; like a lonely puppy.

Felix rolled his eyes and began walking towards the elevator, but someone blocked the path; someone who neither Felix, nor Monique expected.

"KIM?!"

* * *

Ron, Hana, and Wade were fighting a more numerous group of enemies than the rest of the gang. This console was the closest to Kim, and Drakken didn't want them near her.

They dispatched the soldiers eventually, and reached the console. They quickly typed in the command and activated it. Everyone else had called in their successful mission, so now it was time to head to the reactor room.

"Alright," Hana said, "Let's get to the…" Her words jumped back into her mouth as a lone figure stood before them.

"It's been a while Hana, I didn't get to see you on Illium." Adonis' double-sided lightsaber hummed.

This was the first time Hana had seen Yori like this. She looked so scary, and evil; it terrified her.

"What? No hello?" Adonis took one step forward, and the others stepped back. They were trying to be cautious; they want to try and save her, and that mean she has to be alive.

"Wade, take Hana and get back to the Defiant; I'll take it from here." Ron activated his lightsaber, ready to fight.

"No Ron I'm not leaving you," Hana protested.

"I'll be fine, you need to get back to the ship. When I bring Yori to her senses, and save Kim, we'll need a quick get away before this whole place goes up." He brushed away hair from his sister's eyes. "Please trust me."

Hana nodded hugging her brother, and leaving with Wade. Ron turned to face Adonis. He knew Yori was in there somewhere; he just had to force it out.

"So you intend to use Kim to destroy this station?" Yori laughed. "Clever, but I intend to kill you, and when I get the chance Kim is next. Adonis readied herself as Ron's body came running at her.To be continued.

* * *

Sorry for such a late update again. College papers and all that, but I will continue to write. Get ready for the last chapter coming up! Please review! KingOAnime


	14. Chapter 14

Here it is, the last chapter! Thank you to all who've read and reviewed this story. The next story will be coming soon. Please enjoy! KingOAnime

Kim Possible: The Dark Side- chapter fourteen

* * *

Felix and Monique couldn't believe their eyes. Felix was starting to get suspicious quickly the second he saw her. He noticed right away that he couldn't sense her Force aura. It was as if he was staring at a doll; it looked like her, but it had no feelings.

Another peculiar thing was that she was wearing an Imperial uniform. Felix didn't feel right about this. Monique, on the other hand, started walked towards Kim to hug her.

Felix grabbed her arm to stop her, "Hold it Monique. So Kim, did you do it?"

The supposed Kim answered, "Of course I did; would I be here if I didn't?"

"Where did you get the uniform?" he asked.

Kim arched her eyebrow, "I stole it from an officer; it was less conspicuous than Jedi robes."

Monique was confused, "Felix what's wrong?" It was then she noticed Rufus, on her shoulder. He was hissing at Kim, and shaking uncontrollably; it was unlike him.

"I don't think that's Kim, Monique, and Rufus seems to notice that too."

Monique started to understand. She should have seen it; the Death Star was still quiet. No alarms, no sirens, nothing to indicate that the reactor was overloading, because she hadn't done it.

The fake Kim started laughing, "I guess there's no need for this charade anymore." Then her face began to melt, like the wax off a candle. A new face was revealed underneath, a woman with long blonde hair and a sly smile.

"A changeling!" Felix tensed up and readied his saber.

"Not just any changeling," Monique said wide eyed.

"Hi Jedi, Bounty Hunter, it's been like forever." It was Camille Leon; the commander they met while at Illium.

Camille smiled at them, "Did my disguise fool you?"

"Not really, you can't trick a Jedi like that; especially if they try to block being sensed." Felix reached for his lightsaber.

Monique whipped out her blasters and fired at the Imperial woman. Camille shocked the teens when she pulled out a lightsaber of her own and deflected the lasers.

"I swear, you people are soooo predictable. I totally knew you were going to do that." Camille spoke in a kind of ditzy way, but her actions showed the opposite. She knew how to fight and how to wield a lightsaber.

"How did you get that?" demanded Felix.

"Lord Drakken awarded all his commanders with these, and he taught us how to use them." Camille showed off by twirling it around her effortlessly. "Now it's time I killed both of you," she said as she charged.

Felix engaged her while Monique acted as support. Every so often, when the right moment came, she would fire at Camille. However, the blonde Imperial would either dodge or block it.

The fighting seemed to be at a stalemate, but Camille made one small mistake. She forgot about Rufus. The pink creature silently scurried across the floor to Camille's feet. He smiled and with his two sharp teeth he bit her; hard.

Camille yelped in pain. She tried to slash at Rufus, but he was too quick for her. Instead she lost her focus and received a lightsaber to the gut. A thick green slime oozed out of the wound. The Imperial commander tried to say something, but she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Felix breathed a sigh of relief and was nearly tackled by a joyous Monique.

"That was amazing Felix, you were great!" Rufus chattered his approval, while on Monique's back.

However, they didn't notice Camille getting up. Felix was the first to see her. He pushed Monique out of the way, but wasn't quick enough to stop Camille from stabbing him in the side. The smell of burning flesh reached Felix's nose, and he knew he was in trouble.

He fell on the floor holding his side. Camille's body slumped towards him; she was clearly dying, but wanted to take him with her. She raised her saber for the final blow, but once again she was too focused on her prey to stop Monique from taking Felix's saber and slicing off her head.

The fight was over, but Felix was still badly injured. Monique rushed over to him and lifted his head. "Felix? Are you alright?"

The Jedi didn't stir at first and Monique feared the worst, but he opened his eyes; much to her relief.

"Hey, did we win?" His weak smile covered the actual pain he was feeling.

"I thought I lost you. You saved me Felix, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you." Her tears were a clear sign of her concern.

"I won't let anyone harm you Monique," he stopped for a minute, "I love you." He finally said those words that Monique had waited for, and she rewarded him with a kiss.

Rufus gave an, "AWWWWW" seeing them together. Rufus always wanted someone special to come for Monique. He expected another bounty hunter, but never thought of Felix. He was happy anyway.

After their kiss Monique spoke, "Come on, let's get back to the ship and patch you up."

"Then more kissing?" He asked as she lifted him over her shoulders, for support.

"Then more kissing," she smiled. They looked around and hoped they wouldn't run into any more commanders; they've had enough excitement for today.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Barkin was hard directing the Republic fleet in battle. So far he was confident they could win, but seeing the Death Star get closer and closer made him uneasy.

Luckily he was able to warn everyone about the strange looking ships, because of that most of them had been destroyed. However the battle was far from over. His ship had taken a pounding, but it still in one piece and fighting.

Then an officer with some soldiers called to him. He turned around to see them escorting three kids; he knew them all too well. It was the young Jedi that were rescued from Yavin 4.

The officer approached him, "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but these three were caught trying to steal a fighter."

Barkin waved him away, so he could talk to them alone. "I know you three, I've seen you Stoppable. You were supposed to have evacuated; how did you get on board?" he asked sternly.

One of the boy's stepped up, "We never went on the refugee ship, like Master Flagg thought. As for getting on this ship, we snuck on before the battle."

"We want to fight!" The girl stomped her foot in determination.

The other boy spoke, "We were told it was too dangerous for us, but we're willing to die for the Republic. We watched our fellow Jedi die, now it's our turn and nothing you say can change that." All three teens stood their ground and defiantly glared at Barkin, daring him to lock them up.

Barkin thought for a minute. There wasn't any use talking them out of it, and he could try to put them in a holding cell, but odds were they would break out and try to steal another ship. He shook his head and mumbled, "They're probably going to yell at me for this." He sighed, "Alright, you three can stay with me and be my bodyguards, but you need to do exactly what I say; are we clear?"

The three Jedi huddled around thinking and discussing the matter with each other before agreeing to the terms.

"What are your names?" he asked.

The first boy answered, "I'm Dain."

The girl spoke, "My name is Nina."

"And I'm Fredrick," the other boy replied.

Barkin smiled and each shook their hand, but suddenly the entire ship rocked. "Report," he called.

"Sir, we have intruders infiltrating the ship. They're in sections twenty-seven through thirty-one."

"Get the soldiers to those sections and you three are coming with me." Barkin and his newly appointed bodyguards entered the elevator. They stopped at section thirty, where dozens of bodies littered the ground.

Barkin heard the sound of blaster fire and the group ran down the hall until they came across a collection of soldiers.

"What's the status?" Barkin ordered.

"They're few in number, but one of them isn't your average Imperial trooper." They all looked over the box they, where hiding behind, and saw only one person down the hall.

Barkin shivered at the sight. It was Gill, the commander that tried to capture Kim, when she was Sentaor. Gill's green scaly skin oozed some kind of viscous fluid. The commander wasn't holding a blaster, which encouraged one of the soldiers to fire at him.

Gill smiled and produced a lightsaber. He deflected back at the soldier; hitting him in the chest. Everyone else got back down.

"How does he have a lightsaber?" Asked Barkin.

"Beats us," Dain shrugged.

"We need to take him out, does anyone have a plan?" Barkin looked around, but all the soldiers looked too scared to speak.

Then Nina raised her hand, "I might have an idea." After revealing her plan, Barkin was impressed with her cunning. The other soldiers were game for it as well.

"On the count of three. One…Two………THREE!!" Barkin, and the young Jedi charged Gill. The soldiers laid down covering fire. The Imperial deflected the lasers at his charging foes, but the Jedi deflected them right back.

Gill retreated a bit behind a wall, but wasn't done. He faced them and spit some kind of green sludge at them. Not knowing what it was everyone dived for cover. The sludge hit the ground bubbling before eating away at floor.

"Acid spit, greaaaat." Dain turned the corner Gill was hiding behind, but he was gone. He looked around, keeping his senses open. Nina yelled something and Dain saw Gill drop from the ceiling.

He tried to slice Dain, but the Jedi was faster than that and he blocked it. However Gill wanted this. Now he could shoot his spit at Dain's face, and there was no way to avoid it.

He closed his eyes waiting for his death to come, but nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes just in time to see Barkin punch Gill in the face. The scaly commander dropped Dain and proceeded to fight Barkin.

They exchanged some blows before Gill felt that spitting was much more affective. Barkin attempted to dodge, but he couldn't avoid them all. Part of Gill's slime hit Barkin's leg. He yelped in pain and saw part of his leg starting to melt.

Gil laughed in triumph, and prepared for another spit, but he saw Fredrick and Nina making faces at him and taunting him. "You fat ugly fish!" "Glub! Glub! Glub!"

Enraged Gill spit at them, but in his haste he didn't see where they were, or where he was. He was right behind an emergency escape hatch, and his acidic spit just hit the console. The door flew open and Gill was quickly sucked into space.

Dain moved Barkin away from the hole, and all of them held on until the door closed after the emergency close mechanism activated. With everyone safe, Barkin congratulated his bodyguards.

He was in a considerable amount of pain, but was glad that they were all alive. He was helped up and together they started walking towards the infirmary.

"We're doing our best here Stoppable. You better do the same."

* * *

Back in the Death Star, Drakken, Shego, and a large number of troopers entered the main reactor room. Kim was still meditating, still watching the battle outside, but Drakken's voice cut her off.

"Now is the time, we are a mere five minutes from Cororsaunt and then I will rule the Galaxy as the new Emperor!" His voice echoed in the room.

Kim stayed silent. She could feel Ron battling Yori, and she knew that one way or the other Ron would come to save her. She knew that she had a job to do, but something strange was happening.

Kim stumbled a bit, and then fell to one knee. She moaned as she held her head. The entire room was spinning, and her limbs felt numb.

"Feeling groggy Kim Possible?" Drakken asked.

"W…W…What…did…you…do?" Kim's eyes began to feel heavy.

"Just a little insurance. You see, I was shocked that you were willing to go with me so peacefully; then I thought 'maybe she's trying to trick me.' So I decided to inject you with a mild neurotoxin."

Kim looked at the tubes on her body. She now knew why they were so nice to her; they knew about this. "Why?" She barely got the word out.

"Simple, you'll be unconscious, but your body will still provide us with the power we need; and you are 'powerless' to stop me." Drakken went into another one of his laughing fits.

Kim tried to speak, but her voice was silent. She couldn't let this happen, but Drakken was right; she was powerless. As she finally started to succumb to the toxin, Kim's hands went for her chocker. Maybe she could at least try to overload the Death Star enough that it wouldn't be able to fire.

Her fingers grasped the silver around her neck, but her vision went dark. She wasn't fast enough.

* * *

Bonnie and Tara had arrived on the floor where Brick's signal was. They entered a large room to see the troopers that kidnapped Brick. They all started firing at the two Jedi, but they were no match for them. Bonnie saw Brick chained to the wall and a force field was around him. Bonnie reached over to touch it.

"No Bonnie!" Brick warned, but Bonnie felt the sting as the force field shocked her. She gave a small yelp of pain and shot her hand back. Her whole arm felt numb, but the feeling was starting to come back.

Bonnie pulled out her lightsaber again. She pushed the green beam into the field. It sparked and crackled violently, but it wouldn't punch through.

"I need more power; Tara help me out." Bonnie heard Tara's sabers activate, but her response was out of the blue.

"No."

Just as Bonnie was turning to question her Tara leaped at her. Her long saber slashed at Bonnie's face, and her shorter one came at Bonnie's gut. Bonnie blocked the first and flipped out of the way of the second.

"What's your problem Tara?"

"He's mine. Brick belongs to me, you can't have him." She charged again.

Bonnie was totally confused. She had never seen her best friend like this before. Suddenly she noticed something. Tara's normally deep blue eyes were starting to flicker in and out of yellow. She was falling to the Dark Side.

"Please Tara," Bonnie pleaded, "I don't want to fight you."

"Too bad." Tara's lightsabers collided with Bonnie's.

"But Brick doesn't love you."

"Maybe not now, but after I kill you he'll have no choice but to love me."

Bonnie couldn't see the logic in it, but then again, Tara wasn't in a rational mind right now. She didn't want to hurt Tara, but she knew that she had to stop her from killing her, or herself.

"I said I didn't want to fight you Tara, but that doesn't mean I won't. I love Brick, and you. I'll save you Tara." Bonnie spun her saber around and moved towards her.

"You'll save me? Ha! The only one who needs saving right now is you."

* * *

Adonis' red lightsabers made cracking sounds every time they hit Ron's. The Jedi was holding his own very handily. He had a purpose, to save Yori and Kim.

"Why do you fight Ron?" Yori asked, "You can't stop the Sith."

Ron strayed from the subject. "I'm sorry about what happened to you Yori. If I had known that you were alive I would have come for you."

Adonis laughed. "You wouldn't have done anything. You only cared about Kim."

"Is that what Drakken and Shego told you?"

Adonis was taken aback by the question. It was true that Shego told her why Ron and the others left her, but this was the first time it was put into question. Adonis used her lightsabers to lock up with Ron. She liked to get in close to talk.

"Do you love me?"

Ron was so startled by this that he almost lost his grip on his weapon. Adonis asked him again.

"I…I don't really know. This is all so confusing to me." Ron thought, but was torn between his old love and his new one.

"Then kiss me."

Adonis deactivated her sabers, grabbed Ron's head, and planted a big one on him. Ron was surprised at this turn of events. His entire body had tensed up, but for some reason he started to loosen. His body betrayed him and he deepened the kiss.

After separating, Ron saw Adonis' eyes start to flicker. "Ron, you do care about me."

"Of course I do Yori, I've always cared about you."

Adonis' eyes now returned to their natural color and they began to fill up with tears. She wrapped him in a hug; Yori had come back. Ron stroked her hair, saying her name over and over. Yori's mind began to clear and all the hate, rage, and jealousy in her faded.

"It's good to see you again Yori." He moved to touch her face, but she shied away.

"No Ron-san, I'm not fit to look at." Yori looked down.

"No Yori, you're still beautiful to me." He removed a stray tear from her eye.

"It's good to be me again. I can't believe I did and said all those things; I'm sorry Ron-san."

Ron smiled, "We'll worry about that later. Right now we have to save Kim."

"She's in the main reactor room; I'll take you there." They started running down the hall. Ron handed her something, a new pair of lightsabers. Yori activated them and smiled to see purple instead of red. "Let's go."

* * *

Bonnie was having a tough time fighting Tara. She didn't want to seriously hurt her, so she tried jabbing at her arms and legs. If she could injure her limbs enough, Tara couldn't fight anymore, but there was a problem. Tara's clothes were burned, but her skin was untouched. She continued to use her extraordinary Force healing powers.

Bonnie's strength was ebbing away. She was fighting an enemy she couldn't kill and her enemy had nothing holding back. Bonnie tried on last-ditch effort to stop Tara. She positioned herself in front of a concerned Brick. She waited for Tara to get in close, then she flipped over her and Force pushed her into the force field holding Brick.

Tara screamed in pain as the force field shocked her entire body. The blonde Jedi fell to her knees and then was face down on the ground.

"Stay." Bonnie walked over to Brick, who was still struggling with his restraints. Suddenly he yelled at Bonnie to look out, but was too late. Tara slammed Bonnie into the force field. Bonnie cried out in pain and fell in a heap on the ground.

Tara's laugh of triumph woke up Bonnie. The brunette slowly stood up and readied her lightsaber.

"It's over Bon Bon. You have no more energy to fight. Why don't you just get on your knees and I'll end your suffering; forever."

Bonnie went to her knees and flung her weapon away. Brick was ecstatic.

"Bonnie what are you doing?!" He struggled even more, but the chains held him down.

"I can't do this anymore Brick. I can't fight her; she's been like a sister to me. All those time in the orphanage together, being at the Academy, and in space with the others. I'm tired of it. I've had enough." She lowered her head and exposed her bare neck.

Tara stepped up and activated her long, blue saber. She raised it high in the air. Brick's cries for her to stop went ignored. Bonnie shut her eyes and prepared for death. Tara brought her saber down, ready to slice off her friend's head, but she stopped just two inches away from Bonnie's neck.

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked up to see Tara struggling with something. She dropped her saber and held her head. She thrashed around, throwing herself into the walls. Finally she stopped and her body collapsed. Bonnie rushed over to her and saw Tara's eyes open.

Blue was Bonnie favorite color now. She cried as she held her friend. Tara hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Bon Bon. I let my anger fill me up. I should have told you how I felt, but I just kept it bottled inside."

"I'm just glad you're alright. I was worried you were never coming back." Bonnie stood up and Tara followed.

"There's something I need to confess. I knew all along about you and Brick. I saw you guys in the infirmary on the Defiant; and I saw you in bed together."

Bonnie blushed deeply at the thought. "I hope you didn't see too much."

Tara shook her head. The two girls laughed, but Brick's voice jarred them awake.

"Helloooooo? I'm still chained to the wall here."

Bonnie and Tara used their lightsabers to smash through the force field and free Brick. Tara watched as her two friends hugged and kissed each other.

"I realize now that you two were meant to be; I just let myself believe that it was possible for me to have Brick. I know now that that isn't going to happen, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to go easy on you two either. The first chance I get, you're mine Brick Flagg."

"Now hold on, he's mine Tara and no one is gonna have him." Bonnie glared.

Tara glared back. "Is that so? Well we'll just se about that."

"Uh girls, maybe we could talk about this at another time?"

"Butt out Brick." The two girls continued to glare, but a huge rocking shook them.

"The reactor's overloading. We need to leave, NOW!!" Brick pushed the girls out of the room. The entire station was shaking violently. The three Jedi got to an elevator and headed for Slave 6.

* * *

Yori and Ron had entered the main reactor room to find Drakken and Shego waiting, with a swarm of stormtroopers. The two Jedi had no trouble finishing them. They turned their attention to the Sith now.

Ron saw Kim inside the large orb-like device, but could he saw her face down; motionless. The two Sith started walking towards the Jedi.

"Well, well, well I'm shocked Adonis. I thought you liked being evil." Drakken smirked.

"It's Yori, and Ron-san showed me your lies. He brought me back to the light." She activated her two lightsabers.

Drakken laughed. "You cannot beat me. Once Corosaunt is destroyed the Republic will fall. Then I will rise as the new Emperor!" He pumped his hands up, but they suddenly drooped when Shego stabbed him in the back. "W…why She…Shego?"

"You've done your part, now die knowing you were my pawn for controlling the Galaxy." She removed her claws from his back. The blue-skinned Sith fell dead. "Now I will be the true ruler of the Galaxy; as Empress." He smile reflected her evil personality as the dead Sith's blood dripped from her fingers.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Ron charged Shego. The two clashed, throwing out all the moves they had. "Yori, go help Kim." Ron called.

Yori opened the orb and walked in to see an unconscious Kim. She removed the tubes from Kim's body and started shaking her. She called her name several times until the redheaded girl opened her eyes.

"Yori…" Kim could barely speak. The toxin made it hard for her to stay conscious. "I need your…help. T…take this…chocker…off."

Yori nodded and removed the metal from Kim's neck. Instantly, she felt Kim's power rise. The sheer presence was almost too much to bear.

"Put…one…of the tubes…on…me." Yori complied and took one of the tubes that was in Kim a second ago.

A loud computerized voice began counting down the time until The Death Star was in range. "20…19…18…"

"It's…so…good…to see you again…Yori." Kim held Yori's hand. "I might need you help. Transfer...some of your…energy to…me." Once again Yori complied.

Ron was still fighting Shego, who was too occupied to notice Kim and Yori. At the same time the countdown was almost over.

"5…4…3…2…1……"

Kim screamed as she unleashed every bit of her energy and power. The Death Star shuddered, then sirens blared. Shego looked around in confusion.

The voice spoke again, "Warning reactor overload. Destruction eminent. Estimated time: seven minutes."

"No!!" Shego yelled. In fury she attacked Ron. Her anger, however, made her attacks slower. Ron dodged and evaded most until he was able to Force push her into the wall. Yori joined him, with an unconscious Kim on her shoulders, and together they made a section of the ceiling fall on top of the Sith. To add more they took parts of the walls and the wires hanging around.

* * *

Barkin saw the flames on certain parts of the Death Star. They did it. He immediately ordered all ships to withdraw to a safe location. On board everyone was cheering and celebrating. Barkin's bodyguards high-fived each other.

Slave 6 made it out unscathed. Monique, Felix, Tara, Bonnie, and Brick were flying away. They hoped the others made it out.

* * *

Ron and Yori took turns carrying Kim's limb body. They were happy when they reached the hanger, where Wade and Hana were waiting. There was no resistance because all the people inside were running to the escape pods, and any ship they could find.

As soon as Ron, Yori, and Kim were in the hanger, Ron smashed the controls to the door. Now that they were sealed in, the Jedi were free to leave. Hana and Wade's faces lit up when they saw Yori. They were about to enter the ship when they heard a loud banging noise.

BANG! BANG!

They all looked at the sealed door and saw little dents forming. Then they felt the presence; Shego.

"Get inside, I'll hold her off." Yori started down the ramp, but Ron grabbed her arm.

"No, Yori, we're leaving." He tried dragging her into the ship, but she held firm.

"If one of us doesn't stay, then she's going to kill us all; then escape. This ends now." She tried leaving again, but Ron stopped her again.

"Yori, I won't let you sacrifice yourself. I just saved you, now you want to die?" Ron's voice was angry and hurt.

Yori looked back at the now very deformed door and sighed. "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking." Ron turned to enter the ship, but Yori's hand karate-chopped him in the neck.

Hana and Wade were in shock as Ron's body collapsed. Yori caught him and laid him down gently. Hana's eyes were large and confused. Wade was trying to say something, but his lips were trembling too much.

Yori leaned down close to Ron's face. "I'm sorry Ron-san, I nee to do this. You saved me; that is all that counts. I'll always love you, Ron-san." She leaned down even further and gave him a salty kiss. She stood up and walked over to Kim's body. She leaned down again and whispered, "Take care of him; I leave my trust in you." She kissed Kim's forehead and looked at Wade and Hana. "Get them on the ship, take off, and don't look back."

Hana was about to say something, but Yori's cold stare shut her up. She nodded and Wade helped her pick up Ron and Kim. The door shut as Yori stood in front of the pounding door.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Shego sliced the door open and entered growling. "I'll kill you for this!"

"Bring it on." Yori activated her lightsaber as Shego ran at her screaming. Yori had trained with Shego, when she was a Sith, so she knew many of her moves.

The Defiant took off, much to Yori's relief. With out of the way Yori went all out.

The computer voice boomed. "One minute to station destruction."

Shego's claws were relentless, but Yori held. Then Shego surprised her and Yori paid for it. Blood dripped from Yori's stomach as Shego removed her glowing hand. Satisfied, Shego left Yori in her injured state. She went for an Imperial fighter, which was in the hanger, and attempted to flee.

Yori coughed out blood as she tried to stand, but could not. She saw Shego attempting to fly away; she couldn't let that happen. She gathered her strength and called upon the Force. She raised her hands high and willed the Imperial ship to stay motionless.

Shego threw her thrusters in full, but wasn't able to escape Yori's grip. Angered she tried to turn the ship around, so she could shoot at the Jedi. However, the computer voice once again echoed.

"Twenty seconds to destruction."

"You can't do this!" Shego cried. "I am the Emerperess!"

"You are blinded by the Dark Side Shego and you and I will not leave this place alive." Yori smirked.

"3…2…1…"

And Yori spoke her last words. "I love you……Ron-san…"

The station erupted into a giant fireball. Any ships within range were completely obliterated. The chucks of metal and debris flew everywhere; some hit fleeing ships.

Ron started to stir. He held his head and gave it a shake. Then, realizing where he was, he looked around and in a tense, solemn voice asked Wade, "Where is Yori?"

* * *

The next few days were hard on everyone. The Republic celebrated the quelling of what would later be called The Imperial Rebellion. Every major planet celebrated in their own fashion, but not all was well.

Most of the Imperials had either surrendered or had been destroyed. The debris from the Death Star was combed dozens of times. No survivors were ever found.

On Earth, Ron and the others stood at Yori's grave they made for her earlier. This time she really was gone. Barkin and many others paid their respects, including Dain, Nina, and Frederick, but it was Ron and Kim's that were the most heart wrenching.

Kim was feeling better, after she healed a bit, but soon discovered that she would never be as powerful as she once was. It seemed to a fitting price for her destroying the Death Star. Secretly, she was glad. Anyone with that kind of power was dangerous.

After saying Jedi prayers and, bowing in silent respect for their fallen comrade, the mass started to disperse. As they dragged their feet down the hill Ron and Kim held each other for comfort. It was going to be tough to move on.

Kim turned around to say one more goodbye, but was startled to see two figures standing on the hill. She had never seen them before, but her eyes swelled with tears because for some reason she knew they her parents.

The two ghostly figures waved at her, then a third appeared. Kim turned Ron around to show him. His face rose when he saw Yori standing next to Kim's parents.

The two waved at her, and she waved back smiling. The couple felt a little better. Yori may be dead, but her spirit would forever watch over them. With one final wave they turned and walked down the hill to catch up with their friends.

THE END.

* * *

Epilogue.

A Jedi Master walked with a small group of young apprentices. He lectured to them about the Imperial Rebellion, and the founders of the New Jedi Academy who fought in it.

"And that is how the founders stopped the Sith from destroying the Republic a hundred years ago. Any questions?"

A small girl raised her hand. "I was wondering. I've seen this founder several times, but from what I heard, she wasn't an original founder."

The Master looked at the statue she was pointing at and smiled. "It is true she wasn't a founder of the Academy, but the other founders felt that she was a great influence to them."

Another student spoke, "But what was she like?"

"She was a strong-willed woman. She fought alongside the other founders, and she saved Masters Kim, Ron, Wade, and Hana from the Death Star's explosion."

"But wasn't she a Sith?" asked a short boy.

"You definitely have done your research. Yes it was true, but did you read the rest of it?" His eyes narrowed at the boy, but the student looked down and shook his head. "She was brought back from the Dark Side; by Master Stoppable."

The other students looked at the statue in a new light as a Jedi Knight started towards the group.

"Children, why don't you go ahead to the garden; Master Renton should be there for your meditation lesson." He shooed them away just as the Jedi approached him.

"Giving the kids a history lesson?" she smiled.

"Through our past can we better understand our future," he replied.

"You know I hate it when you do that," she frowned.

"I know that's why I do it." The Jedi wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her.

"You don't have anymore classes do you?" she asked.

"Not for today."

"Good, because I think you and I need to have a lesson together." She took his hand and led him away smiling seductively.

As they walked away the Jedi looked back at the Founder's statues. His smile broadened, "Thank You Yori. Because of you, my great-grandparents lived. You've inspired me so much."

Once everything was quiet, and the place was void of all people, several ghostly figures appeared.

"That was some lecture," Monique grinned.

"He didn't even describe my stunning beauty," Bonnie huffed.

"I'm just glad we're remembered," Ron said.

"We all were remembered, and that's what's important," Yori stated.

The group of ghostly friends chuckled and laughed around their statues as the sun set. They would always be together, and they would always be watching out for danger because that is what Jedi do.

"Let's tell a story," Felix suggested.

"What do you think Kim?" asked Ron.

"Let's hear the one about the group of Rogue Jedi Knights who saved a Senator, and the Galaxy."

"Happens to be my favorite." As Felix told the story, Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder. They were all together. Jedi, Bounty hunters, Senators, Founders, friends; forever. THE END.

* * *

Finally!! I'm very grateful to all who have read and enjoyed my story. You are the ones who keep me going and give me the energy to keep on going. I thank you all so much. Please review, and lookout for more stories coming soon. KingOAnime


End file.
